Dragon's Future
by MomsDarkSecret
Summary: An Escaflowne continuation with Van, Hitomi, Merle, Chid, Allen and some OCs. Part 2 begins: A dangerous new cult is forming in Freid and Chid asks for help from Van. How will this affect Darvi and Yukari's relationship? COMPLETED.
1. Prologue: Memories of Gaia

This is a continuation story for Escaflowne. It's a three part story that takes place 10, 21 and 28 years after the end of the TV series. The first part is a prologue to set the stage for the next two parts. The central characters after the prologue are OC, but many regular characters from the series also appear. Because of the prologue, the internal chapter numbers won't match the website chapter numbers, but I wanted to include the prologue as part of the story. The prologue is the longest chapter so far, so the next few shouldn't take as long to read. I hope you like it. –moms

-o-o-o-

**Disclaimer: **The characters Van Fanel, Hitomi Kanzaki, Merle, Duke Chid, Allen Schezar, and other characters from Escaflowne are borrowed from the TV series _The Vision of Escaflowne_, created by Sunrise and directed by Kazuki Akane. The original characters of Yukari Fanel and Darvi were invented by me.

-o-o-o-

Prologue: Memories of Gaia

Hitomi Kanzaki completed the customer's transaction without really thinking about it. The fashionably dressed woman was in a hurry and replied with a distracted nod to Hitomi's polite thanks. Hitomi sighed. The line of customers was long and there were still two hours left in the day. A new customer stepped up to her counter and Hitomi put on her usual courteous smile.

"Welcome to Sumotomi Bank. How may I assist you?"

She performed the new customer's transaction with only part of her mind. The rest was full of memories: memories of Van Fanel. Hitomi missed him. She had been so busy, those first years after returning from Gaia, completing her schooling that she hadn't had much time to think about it. But now, trapped by the repetitive tedium of her job at the bank, she found herself thinking of Van more and more.

And of how much she loved him.

She completed the transaction and smiled at the customer brightly. "Thank you for patronizing Sumotomi Bank. Please come again."

Hitomi greeted the next customer, but her thoughts were a lifetime away. As she logged yet another deposit, her mind's eye saw a green valley filled with the stone and wood buildings of an ancient city, surrounded by emerald green forests and sparkling blue streams. Fanelia. That's where she belonged.

On the train home that night, Hitomi wondered if Van still thought of her. She thought he did. She saw him in her dreams often and it felt like when they had been together. But the dreams weren't enough anymore. Now that she was a grown woman, she understood where their relationship could have gone, had she stayed with him. But that was ten years ago. She'd still been a child then, in many ways. She'd grown up a lot on Gaia, but only now, with a job and responsibilities, did she realize what she'd given up. And she didn't want to be alone anymore.

Back home, in her parent's house where she still lived, she stared out her bedroom window at the full moon and wished with all her heart that she could return to Gaia, to Van. But she had given Van her pendant, the key which linked her to Gaia. She had no way to get back.

"Oh, Van!" she sighed, "will I ever see you again?" She glanced at her Tarot cards. She hadn't touched them since returning from Gaia, but neither had she gotten rid of them. And she was too afraid to use them now. She did not want to find out she would die without ever seeing Van again. Painful as it was to live with uncertainty, certainty itself might be a death knell.

"Hitomi! Are you coming down to dinner?"

"Yes, Mother! I'll be right down!" Hitomi sighed again. It was probably foolish to sit around wishing, but she could not bring herself to let go.

As Hitomi settled onto her heels at the dinner table, Mrs. Kanzaki studied her face with concern. "Are you all right, Hitomi?"

"Yes, of course." Hitomi tried to smile.

Her mother signed sadly. "You've been remembering, haven't you?"

Hitomi was caught by surprise. "Oh! It's not that. I've been… My job…" she faltered to a stop, flushed, clutching her napkin in front of her.

Mrs. Kanzaki leaned forward and patted Hitomi's hand. "It's all right, dear. I understand. Your grandmother used to tell me how much she would have liked to return to that place."

Hitomi flushed deeper. "It's not just that. I met… people… there who came to mean very much to me." She bowed apologetically to her parents. "I want to go back to them!" she finished in a rush.

Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki exchanged glances. They knew their daughter and they had always suspected something was holding her back from forming a relationship with someone.

"Is there a young man there you would like to see again?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked gently.

Unable to hold back, Hitomi dropped her face into her hands and began to weep. "I really do love him!" she cried. "But I wanted so much to come home and see my family and friends again. But now…" She continued to weep and her mother put an arm around her.

"We understand, dear," she said, tears springing into her eyes. "If you want to go back…"

"But I can't!" Hitomi wailed. She clutched at her mother's arm. "I gave him my pendant! I don't have any way to summon the pillar of light!"

Mrs. Kanzaki looked at her husband in confusion. He shook his head, equally bewildered. Hitomi continued to weep, clinging to her mother's arm.

"I'll never see him again! Never!"

Mrs. Kanzaki held her daughter close. "Remember what your grandmother told you," she whispered. "If you wish for something hard enough, it will come true."

"All I have done is wish," Hitomi whispered back. "If I wish any more, my heart will break." She rubbed a hand across her eyes. "Please forgive me, but I don't think I can eat any dinner tonight."

"Of course, dear," her mother replied gently. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Yes, I think I will."

Hitomi returned to her room and stretched out on the bed with her clothes on, staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, Van! If I could have only one more wish in my life, I would wish to see your face again and hear your voice speaking my name." She closed her eyes and folded her hands over her breasts. She pictured Van in her mind, as she had last seen him, and wished with all her heart to be at his side again.

Because her eyes were closed, she did not see the glow beginning to surround her and fill the room with light. Only when it began to life her from the bed did she realize what was happening. Joy flooded through her and she began to weep with happiness. "Van! I'm coming back!"

- - - -

It was late at night, but Van was still up. He was tired, but the work never seemed to end. Years had passed since the end of the war, but the rebuilding still continued. He had focused initially on making the city habitable, but the surviving Samurai and nobility had insisted that he start rebuilding the castle, for his own protection. He had bowed to their wishes and then been overwhelmed by the myriad recommendations on what to build. The Samurai wanted a fortress. The nobility wanted something large and grandiose to impress the neighboring principalities. In the end, everyone had been happy except Van. The new castle was a massive construction of towers, aerial walkways, courtyards and gardens, solid enough to withstand a frontal assault from a guymelef, but beautiful enough to shelter the finest ladies. Faced with white limestone and accented with brightly colored tile and fluttering silk pennants, it was already the pride of Fanelia, even though many of her people were still living in tumbledown ruins.

It frustrated and embarrassed Van. So he sat up late, trying to figure out where to get the money to continue rebuilding the city. It had been foolish to let it all be spent on the castle and he was angry with himself. His father would never have allowed such a mistake.

"Lord Van!" The samurai knocked on the door and burst through it at the same time. "The sentries report seeing a pillar of light to the West!"

Van leaped to his feet, all traces of fatigue suddenly banished. "How far?!" His heart was pounding.

"In the forest just outside the city!"

"Get horses at once!" Van snatched up his sword and raced from the room, buckling the scabbard on as he ran. The samurai pounded on his heels, shouting for horses and an escort. Van rode out of the city with fifteen men, galloping up the slope into the forest beyond.

One of the sentries who had seen the pillar of light guided them, leading them unerringly to the spot where he had seen it land. Approaching a small clearing, they could all see the young woman standing in the moonlight, staring up at the sky with her hands clasped in front of her. Then her eyes dropped to regard them and Van's heart stopped. It was Hitomi. Her hair was longer and she had grown into a woman, but there was no mistaking her. He swung down from his horse and approached her slowly. She was beaming at him with a look of absolute joy.

"Van!" she exclaimed softly. "I wanted so much to see you again!"

"Hitomi!" Van embraced her. For that moment in time, nothing at all was wrong in the world.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Van," she whispered.

Van realized he had never kissed her. When she turned her face up to his, he didn't waste another second. He pressed his lips to hers warmly. She kissed him back with an intensity that warmed him to his toes. He drew his lips away and looked into her eyes. "I love you, too, Hitomi."

Her eyes were shining. "I came back to be with you," she said. "If… if you want me."

Want her? Van could not think of any adequate words to express how much he wanted her. So he kissed her again instead, long and deeply. When he pulled away a second time, there were tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much! I have wished and wished to return to you, and tonight it finally came true!" She caressed his face with gentle fingers. "And I'm never going back."

Van just stood there and held her close until one of the samurai cleared his throat self-consciously. "We should return to the castle, my lord."

"You're right," Van answered, but it was so hard to let go of Hitomi even for the short instant of time it took to mount his horse and then pull her up in front of him. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him as they returned to the castle. Van's heart was singing. He had not ever let himself wish for Hitomi's return, for fear his desire would draw her away from a happy life. But now she was here, returned to him by her own choice. She was his and his life was suddenly whole. Everything was going to be all right.

- - - -

Everything was not all right. Merle hissed angrily and her tail bushed out when she saw Hitomi.

"What is she doing here?! We don't need her!"

Hitomi clasped her hands together in front of her waist and bowed slightly. "Hello, Merle. It's good to see you again."

"Hmph!" Merle hissed back.

"I wanted to be with Van," Hitomi continued, "so I came back."

Merle waved her hands in the air. "Van is King of Fanelia!" He's too important to take up with… with… some common girl from the Mystic Moon!"

"Like my father had no business taking up with a Draconian?" Van replied evenly.

Merle whirled toward him. "That's different! Draconians are…"

"From the Mystic Moon," Van interrupted her. He continued quickly before she could start up again. "I'm going to marry Hitomi, Merle. That's final."

Hitomi gasped and turned to face him with a wide smile. "Really?"

"If you'll have me."

"Oh, yes!" Hitomi flung herself into his arms and buried her face in the unruly mass of his black hair. "That's why I came back," she whispered in his ear.

"We'll get married as soon as it can be arranged."

Merle stared at them, her face flushed with jealous fury. "Fine! Go ahead and marry her, then! See if I care!" She bounded away, dropping to all fours as she dashed up the hallway.

Van stared after her sadly. "I was hoping she'd grow up a little since she became a mother."

Hitomi stiffened in surprise. "Merle is a mother?!" She leaned back to stare at him in shock.

"Yes, she has a two-year-old son."

"How?"

Van grinned. "The usual way." At Hitomi's glare, he continued. "After you left, she got angry with me for continuing to think about you, and she went to live with her own people for a while. When she came back, she had a little boy."

"Who is the father?"

"I don't know. She never told me. I don't think she wants me to know."

"Oh."

Van pulled her close again. "But now we have to make plans. I've waited ten years for this. I'm not waiting another moment longer than I have to."

- - - - - - - -

Of course, kings don't get married every day, and Van's wishes were apparently the last thing on the list when it came to planning a royal wedding. Despite his threats, cajoling and tantrums, the wedding plans were unequivocally removed from his grasp and placed in the charge of his Seneschal. Hitomi would have found it all quite amusing if it hadn't been her wedding that was endlessly postponed by countless details that could not be ignored. And of course, there were all the young noblewomen anxious to become the best friend of the new queen. They wouldn't leave her alone, which made it difficult to sneak off and look for Van. All she wanted was to be alone with him and that became more and more impossible every day.

In fact, the only time she could be alone at all was at night, when she shooed all the handmaidens out of her room so she could sleep. But she didn't sleep. Mostly, she lay in bed and thought about Van.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi say up with a start. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Van appeared at the foot of her bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" She leaned forward, unconsciously allowing the blanket to fall to her waist.

"Nothing in particular." He climbed onto the bed. "We just never get to be alone." He crawled up and sat next to her.

"I know. It's as if they don't want us to be alone together."

"They don't."

Hitomi was surprised. "Why not?"

"So I can't do this." Van put his arms around her and kissed her. He leaned forward, pushing her gently down into her pillows, his mouth pressed firmly against hers.

Hitomi hesitated only for an instant, and then she wrapped her arms around Van's neck and kissed back.

- - - - - - - -

Hitomi was blissfully happy. She didn't care now how long it took them to plan and hold the wedding. She had what she wanted. Van loved her and he'd spent the whole night proving it. Of course, everyone knew he'd spent the night with her, but they all pretended they didn't.

Except for Merle, who was even more catty than usual. But thankfully, she avoided Hitomi most of the time.

Hitomi doubted Van would be allowed to get away with sneaking into her room a second time, but it didn't matter. Soon enough, they would be married, and then they could spend every night together. Hitomi smiled whenever she thought about her future. Being queen was secondary. Being Van's wife and the mother of his children was the most important thing in the world to her now. In two worlds.


	2. Best Friends

f-zelda: You're right. It is spelled Merle. I was going to look up the spelling before I started posting the story and forgot to do it. Thanks for reminding me. I'll try to remember to finish my research before getting all involved in the story next time. But you know how it is when you get on a roll!

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Yukari crept to the edge of the roof and leaned over dangerously far, trying to see into the window of the room below. She couldn't quite see, but she could hear clearly.

"What in the name of fortune where you thinking?" boomed the voice of Sesston, King Van's chief samurai. "Princess Yukari could have been badly injured!"

"We were just playing," Darvi grumbled defensively in response. His back was to the window and Yukari could just see the fluffy black tip of his tail. It was twitching back and forth slightly, but only just. That told Yukari that Darvi was taking the samurai's dressing down to heart and she felt a spasm of guilt. The game had really been her idea.

She moved carefully away from the edge and scurried back up the roof to the ridgeline. Yukari was not going to let Darvi be punished alone. She dashed along the top of the roof and leaped lightly down onto one of the aerial walkways. A maid just crossing the walkway squealed in surprise and dropped the pile of folded laundry she was carrying.

"Sorry!" Yukari shouted over her shoulder as she hurried into the castle. She raced along the hallway and burst into the room she had been spying on from above. But once inside, she skidded to a halt in surprise. She had not stopped to think that anyone else might be in the room. She flushed as her father, her mother, Darvi's mother, Sesston, and three other samurai all turned to stare at her. Yukari looked down in embarrassment at her inappropriately bare toes and was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Did you want something, Yukari?" he father, King Van, asked calmly.

"Umm… well…" she looked up and caught Darvi's eye. The sight of him gave her courage. "Darvi's telling the truth, but it was all my idea." She faced her father boldly.

Her mother, Queen Hitomi, frowned. "Were you eavesdropping from the roof, Yukari?"

Yukari turned bright crimson. She had been chastised a thousand times for climbing around on the roof. Well, at least this would take the focus off Darvi. "I just wanted to know what was happening."

Merle, Darvi's mother, giggled and Hitomi threw her a dark glare. Then she turned that glare on Yukari.

"Barefoot, climbing on the roof, and causing a stampede that nearly got you and Darvi trampled." Hitomi listed off Yukari's crimes in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry," Yukari ventured hopefully.

"You'll be more than sorry, young lady," Hitomi replied angrily. Then she rounded on Darvi. "And don't think her confession lets you off. Both of you will be doing laundry and beating rugs for the next ten days."

"Yes, mother."

"Yes, ma'am."

They both managed to sound appropriately subdued, but when Yukari met Darvi's golden-eyed gaze, she had to fight not to grin. They both hated doing laundry, and beating rugs set them sneezing for the rest of the day, but Hitomi hadn't forbidden them to play together, the one punishment that would have truly hurt. Yukari bowed and backed out of the room. Darvi immediately scampered after her, but they stopped just outside the door and pressed up against the wall to hear what else was said.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Hitomi," Van said. "Their escapades are really not that different from the trouble Merle and I got into when we were small."

"Maybe not," Hitomi replied. "I would just feel better if she acted less like Merle."

"What?!" Merle growled.

"No offense, but Yukari is a princess. She shouldn't be climbing around on the roof in her bare feet."

"She'll grow out of it, Hitomi, give her time. She's only eleven." Van's voice grew louder as he spoke, and Yukari realized he was approaching the door. She grabbed Darvi's hand and they ran down the hall together, rounding a corner just in time to avoid being seen. They dropped down onto their knees facing each other, still holding hands.

"Thanks, Yukari. I thought I was really in for it this time."

"You're my best friend, Darvi. I would never abandon you."

He grinned and she grinned back. Then his ears twitched and he groaned. "I hate laundry. The soap makes my nose itch. And beating rugs is worse."

"Yeah, but at least we get to do it together."

Darvi had been her best friend for as long as Yukari could remember. She remembered crawling after him as a baby, trying to catch his tail. She remembered holding his hand when she took her first steps. And she remembered especially huddling in fear against the downy tan fur that covered his skin, with the soft silky mane of his auburn hair flowing warmly over her shoulders, while he held her to protect her from the terror of a thunderstorm. Darvi was three years older than she was, but he never talked down to her or treated her like a baby. He looked after her, protected her, and as often as not, got in trouble with her. He was her best friend and constant companion.

Yukari was certain that as long as they were together, they were invincible.

Which was how they had ended up just barely avoiding getting trampled by the bison stampede they had caused. Yukari thought it was little unfair of them to blame Darvi for endangering her. After all, she could have just flown out of the way. But she hadn't, because she wasn't strong enough to carry Darvi when she flew, and she refused to let him face the stampede alone. And they had gotten out of the way in time and none of the animals were injured, so she didn't understand why everyone had to make such a big deal out of it.

So she was a princess. It was not like royal children were in short supply. Her two younger brothers, Vulcan and Amano, were like their father: dedicated, serious and gentle-hearted. They were also turning into exemplary swordsman; especially nine-year-old Vulcan, who trained with the samurai every day. But six-year-old Amano loved to copy his older brother, so he was starting to spend almost as much time in the dojo as his brother.

And Queen Hitomi was expecting another child any day now. Yukari knew that was why her mother's temper was so short. The priests had forecast that she would have another daughter, and Yukari fervently hoped it would be so. Maybe a proper, well-behaved princess would take everyone's mind off Yukari.

The legendary relationship between her parents intimidated Yukari a little bit. Everyone knew the story of how Van and Hitomi's love for each other had saved Gaia. In many people's minds, the strength of their marriage equated directly to the future of Gaia. Each new child produced from their union was viewed as another pillar in the foundation of the heavens. Yukari herself, as their firstborn, was looked upon with special favor, and when she had gotten old enough to understand that, it made her very uncomfortable. Deep inside, she realized that was what made her behave so recklessly, but understanding that about herself didn't make her act any differently.

"I hope your mother has her baby soon," Darvi remarked, as if aware of her train of thought. "Maybe it will make her less irritable."

"I doubt it," Yukari replied absently. "We'll just have to try to keep out of trouble for a while."

Darvi lifted an eyebrow at her. "We're not very good at that, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Yukari chuckled. "But we'd better try anyway, or we'll end up scrubbing floors, too."

"Ugh!"

"All right, you two, off to bed." Van stood at the corner regarding them with an affectionate smile.

The two children scrambled to their feet. Yukari hung her head and scuffed a bare toe on the floor. "Mother isn't too mad at me, is she?"

"Your mother just worries about you, Yukari," Van replied. He walked forward and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You're getting older. You need to start trying harder to behave like a princess."

Yukari made a face. "You mean sitting around in frilly dresses and talking about sewing?"

Van laughed. "I'd settle for not climbing on the rooftops barefoot." He put his hand under her chin and studied her face. "You look so much like Hitomi, and you have her spirit, but you do act an awful lot like Merle sometimes." He glanced at Darvi. "And I do not mean that as an insult. Your mother is a special person, too." He looked back at Yukari. "But for your mother's sake, I do wish you'd try."

"I will, Father." Yukari stared up at him earnestly. "I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"Never, my pet." He waggled her chin gently. "Now go to bed."

- - - -

Darvi walked Yukari back to her room before going to his own, just up the hall. She hugged him goodnight as she always did, her slender body snuggled up tight against his. Darvi rested his cheek on the top of her head. Her hair was the same glossy black color as Van's, but it was extremely fine and smooth, like Hitomi's. She also trimmed it fairly short, the way her mother did. Darvi had always liked petting her hair.

When they had been very small, they had often slept together, curled up contentedly in each other's arms. But Queen Hitomi had put a stop to that when Yukari turned eight. Being a little older, Darvi understood why, but he still missed it. He slept better with Yukari's body warming his chest and belly.

"You're purring," Yukari murmured. "I wish you could stay with me. I fall asleep faster when I can listen to you purr."

"You know we're not allowed."

"I know. I just wish."

She gave him one last squeeze and went into her room. Darvi walked down the hall to his own room, but paused for a moment when he realized the door was open and light was spilling out. He tilted his head up slightly and scented the air. It was Queen Hitomi. Drawing a steadying breath, he stepped into his room.

Hitomi was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking uncomfortable. He could see the baby moving and Hitomi put a hand on her side. "Yukari moved this much, too," she huffed.

"I remember."

"You've been with her for her entire life," Hitomi said. "She looks up to you, and I know you care about her."

"I would never let anything bad happen to Yukari, ma'am."

"I know." She shifted uncomfortably, pushing on the side of her stomach again to make the baby shift. "I don't blame you for what happened today, Darvi, but you are older. I need you to try to be the voice of reason when Yukari suggests these little 'games'."

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Darvi hung his head guiltily. "I just want to make her happy."

"I know you do, Darvi." Hitomi pushed off the bed and stood up. "Yukari thinks I let you off easy today, and I did." She gave him a stern look. "But next time, I will separate you."

Darvi gulped. "I understand."

"Good." Hitomi waddled to the door. "Soon enough, I won't have time to keep after her and I can't ask Van to take the time to do it. I need to be able to rely on you."

"I won't let you down, Queen Hitomi."

"Thank you, dear. Good night." She pulled the door closed behind her as she waddled out.

Darvi stared at the closed door unhappily. He didn't doubt for a minute that Hitomi would do exactly as she said. He didn't like thinking about being separated from Yukari. They belonged together.


	3. Rogue Dragon

Thanks for the reviews, all! I know Hitomi seems strict, but being a mom of a troublesome daughter is something with which I'm a little too familiar! (And don't get me started on the joys of pregnancy…)

Chapter 2: Rogue Dragon

Yukari dashed through the forest as fast as she could run, chasing Darvi as he raced along ahead of her. It was good to finally be free from house arrest in the castle. Her hands felt shriveled from all the laundry they'd washed and hung out, and dry from the dust of all the rugs they'd beaten. Almost out of sight, Darvi dropped to all fours and took off at his full speed.

"No fair!" Yukari shouted and she leaped into the air. Her wings flared out from her shoulders and three powerful downbeats carried her above the treetops. Flying swiftly, she caught up with Darvi as he pounded along on the ground below. His tail was stuck straight out, parallel to the ground, and his hair streamed along his back. He was extremely fast. Yukari could keep up with him flying, but not on foot.

It had never occurred to her that her father's admonition against letting people see her wings might possibly apply to Darvi, too. She had learned to fly under Darvi's careful tutelage on these excursions into the forest. She wasn't sure if her parents even knew she could fly. She wasn't about to demonstrate for them, though. She suspected that it would just get Darvi in trouble, as so many of her games seemed to do.

Below her, Darvi slowed to a halt and Yukari angled down to land near him.

"That was fun," he panted. "I really needed to stretch my legs. I hate getting stuck indoors." He flopped down on his back and stared up at the sky.

"Me, too," Yukari agreed as she stretched out beside him. It was a warm day and the sky was a brilliant blue, completely devoid of clouds. "I love being outside on days like this."

"It's the best." Darvi yawned sleepily, showing pointed teeth. "Let's take a nap." He rolled onto his side and curled up.

Yukari giggled. "You're always napping."

"I'm a cat." He yawned again and closed his eyes. "Just for a few minutes."

Yukari lay on her back, staring at the sky and listening to Darvi breathe. She didn't feel like napping, but neither did she mind waiting for him to do so. He'd told her what Hitomi had said about separating them and she was determined to behave better. She was not going to do something that cost her Darvi's companionship.

The sound of something heavy breaking through the underbrush made her sit up and look around. She saw nothing and the sound stopped as soon as she moved. She sat still, waiting to see if there was anything really there. Another crackling noise made her reach over to nudge Darvi nervously.

"Darvi, did you hear that?"

Darvi opened one golden eye. "Hear what?" he asked sleepily.

"Something's moving in the bushes over there." Yukari pointed toward the forest to her left.

Darvi sat up on one elbow and lifted his nose into the breeze. "It's just a dragon. Ignore it. It will go away."

"A dragon? Really?" Yukari stood up, staring toward the woods excitedly. "I've never seen a dragon up close."

Darvi sat up completely. "It's better just to leave them alone. They're peaceful enough, but it's better to be safe."

"But I just want to see it. We don't have to get too close." She started forward, but Darvi immediately leaped up and caught her by the arm to stop her.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "We're going back."

"Oh, Darvi, please?" She tried to take another step, but he pulled her firmly in the opposite direction.

"We're going back!" He began to drag her back the way they'd come.

Yukari resisted at first, but a sudden bad feeling made her give in unexpectedly, and the force Darvi was exerting on her sent her stumbling to her knees. At the same instant, the dragon charged toward them. Branches and brush snapped as the creature crashed through in their direction.

"Run!" Darvi shouted. He yanked Yukari to her feet and pulled her along beside him. "Take off! I can outrun it!"

"I can't!" Stark fear was pounding through Yukari. Dark, frightening feelings were pressing in on her mind, making thinking difficult. She needed a moment of concentration to put her wings out, and her mind was too flooded with terror.

"Up here!" Darvi changed direction, and a moment later they were climbing up a stony outcropping as quickly as they could. "There's a cave up here!" Darvi dragged her up the last few feet and shoved her down into a crevice between two boulders. He crowded in on top of her, shielding her with his own body.

The dragon roared in frustrated fury. Yukari screamed in terror in response. She could feel the dragon's anger and hate. It made no sense! Dragons were peaceful creatures. She could hear the dragon clawing at the rocks and she screamed again.

"I'll protect you, Yukari!" Darvi cried in her ear, but she could hear the fear in his voice.

They were going to die, and it would be her fault.

- - - -

Hitomi gasped. She had not had a vision since returning to Gaia. The horrible, spinning sensation that made the room disappear and perched her on top of a stony hill staring into the maw of a roaring dragon left her reeling. And then she saw Darvi huddled in a crack in the rocks below her, with Yukari just visible underneath, and the world dropped away.

"Van! Help them! They're in danger!" she screamed, and collapsed to her knees, clutching her swollen belly.

"My lady! Is it the baby?" The worried handmaiden's face swam in front of Hitomi's eyes. Hitomi grabbed the woman's shoulders.

"The children are in danger! In the forest. A dragon!" A sudden spasm of pain clenched her belly and she hunched over with a gasp. A flood of warm water gushed out from between her legs.

The handmaiden scrambled back in surprise. "Your water, milady! I'll get the midwife!" She started to rise, but Hitomi's hand shot out and gripped her by the throat.

"Get Van! Right now!" She released the young woman's throat as another spasm shuddered through her.

The woman raced out, shouting for both the king and the midwife. To Hitomi's infinite relief, Van arrived first. He dropped to his knees beside her with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Hitomi! Is something wrong?"

"Yukari is in danger!" she panted out, fighting the constricting spasms of her labor pains. "A dragon! In the woods, near where I returned."

He jumped to his feet. "Is Darvi with her?" he shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

"Yes!" she called after him. Then she hunched over again as an especially strong contraction wracked her. "Please be in time," she whispered. "Please!"

- - - -

Van carried his sword naked in his hand as he flew over the forest. Sesston had protested futilely as Van flew away, insisting that the king wait for his samurai, but Van felt in his gut that there no time. Hitomi's vision had cried for urgency. Van flew with all the speed he possessed.

He had no trouble finding the dragon. Its infuriated roar rang throughout the forest. As he flashed overhead, he could see Darvi huddled in the rocks below. Van could not see Yukari, but he knew where she would be: protected beneath Darvi's bulk. They had been lucky to make it into the outcropping. The dragon was too heavy to climb up after them. The stones kept turning under its clawed feet. But sooner or later, it was going to pull the rocks down on top of them.

Van dropped down behind the dragon and charged it. It was so focused on the prey trapped above it, that it did not notice him. He stabbed his sword up to the hilt just below the base of the dragon's tail. It screamed in pain and spun around, flinging Van across the clearing. Fortunately, he kept his grip on the sword, so it pulled free when he fell. He rolled over and sprang to his feet, charging the dragon again. It drew breath to spray fire at him and he flung himself to the side at the last instant. As he rolled up onto his knees, the dragon leaped on him. Van thrust his sword up, letting the dragon skewer itself, and jumped out of the way so the dying beast wouldn't fall on him. He stared at the dead dragon in surprise. It was a very uncharacteristic tactic for a dragon, almost suicidal. Shaking his head in confusion, he yanked his sword free and hurried toward the rock pile.

"Darvi! Yukari! Are you hurt?" He leaped up the rocks just as Darvi poked his head up.

"King Van!" Darvi scrambled up out of the shelter of the rock crevice and helped Yukari out.

Van swept her into his embrace and held her tightly. "Are you all right, sweetheart? Did it hurt you?"

"I'm all right," she answered tearfully. "Darvi saved me." She looked up at him, pale and shaken. "Why did it attack us? We didn't do anything!"

"I swear we didn't!" Darvi echoed.

"It doesn't matter," Van assured them. "As long as you're both all right."

He helped Yukari climb down. She stared fearfully at the dragon the whole time. When Van released her, she immediately moved into Darvi's comforting embrace. Van approached the dragon with his sword held like a knife. "I have to take its energist," he explained calmly. "I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands." Yukari turned away and hid her face against Darvi's shoulder as Van cut the energist free, but she glanced back briefly as he held it for a moment before tucking it out of sight inside his tunic. "Let's go," he said.

The three of them started back toward the city. They had not walked far before the samurai met them. The relief on Sesston's face made Van smile.

"Don't you trust me, Sesston?" he called. "I'm the King of Fanelia. No one should know better than I do how to kill a dragon."

"You killed it?" Sesston exclaimed.

"Yes, I killed it." Van saw Yukari flinch.

"The energist?"

"I have it. Let's get back to the city. Hitomi is in labor."

Everyone saw Yukari start this time. "Mother is having her baby?!"

"The vision she had of the danger you were in started her labor." At the look of dismay on her face, Van put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Yukari. Nothing is wrong. Your mother was close anyway. But let's get back to her, shall we?"

Yukari nodded, but the unhappy look did not leave her face. Darvi looked unhappy as well. The two of them exchanged a long sad look as the party started back toward the city.


	4. Runaway

Unfortunately, Yukari's penchant for trouble-making remains in full force. Never content to leave well-enough alone, she manages to go from bad to worse just when things ought to be looking up.

Chapter 3: Runaway

Hitomi gave birth to a little girl just after sunset. There were no complications, and Hitomi seemed just as relieved to have Yukari back safely as she was to be done with her pregnancy. When Yukari was finally allowed to see her mother and the baby, Hitomi made Yukari sit next to her on the bed so she could give her a long hug.

"I'm so thankful you weren't hurt, my dear," she said. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Yukari answered. "I don't know what happened. We just went for a walk in the forest and the dragon attacked us."

"I know. Your father told me it was a rogue dragon."

"I guess so." Yukari frowned unhappily and Hitomi stroked her hair.

"Don't dwell on it, Yukari. Do you want to hold your new sister?"

"Yes!" Yukari hopped off the bed and went to the bassinet. The baby was sleeping, so Yukari picked her up very carefully, cradling the tiny body in her arms. "She's so small." She grinned at her mother. "She's got hair just like Amano."

"Indeed she does." Hitomi smiled lovingly at her daughters. "What do you think of the name Bethany?"

"That's very pretty!" Yukari snuggled her nose against the baby's face. "Hello, little Bethany! Welcome to Fanelia!" The baby had a wonderful smell and Yukari held her against her cheek. "I wonder if I'll ever have a baby."

"I used to wonder that myself," Hitomi replied. "Before I returned, I didn't think so."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to marry your father and I didn't think I would ever be able to return to Gaia."

Yukari kept her eyes on Bethany's sleeping face. "Was it really that important to you?"

"It meant everything to me. I love your father very much."

"You must be very happy."

"I am."

Yukari looked up at Hitomi. "I'm sorry I make your life difficult, Mother. I really don't mean to."

Hitomi smiled at her. "You don't make my life difficult, sweetheart, just challenging, sometimes." Bethany squirmed in Yukari's arms, made a face and began to whimper. Hitomi leaned forward. "She's probably hungry. Getting born is hard work all around."

Yukari handed the baby to her mother and Hitomi settled back, tucking Bethany to her breast so she could nurse.

"You'd better go have your dinner, too, Yukari."

"Yes, mother. Good night."

"Good night, dear."

- - - - - - - -

Bethany was a good baby. She hardly ever cried. Yukari had hoped that a good baby would take everyone's mind off her. Unfortunately, what it did was leave everyone with plenty of time to think about how Bethany had come into the world. Despite Van's assertion that the dragon had been a rogue, people still speculated that Yukari and Darvi must have done something to provoke it. Every where she went, Yukari felt like people were talking about her, blaming her for causing the death of the dragon.

Seven days after Bethany's birth, Yukari retreated to the roof above her bedroom, where she huddled beside the chimney with her arms wrapped around her knees. Darvi found her there after an hour or so. He climbed up to sit next to her without saying a word.

Yukari sniffed unhappily. "Everyone says it's my fault Father had to kill the dragon."

"What do they know?" Darvi shrugged. "They weren't there."

"But maybe it was my fault! What if I hadn't said I wanted to see it? What if I hadn't stood up?" She began to cry.

Darvi put his arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault, Yukari. Don't listen to anyone who says otherwise. I was there. Listen to me."

She lifted her face to his. "I heard someone say it was bad luck to keep the energist in the castle."

Darvi laughed. "There's been an energist in the castle for over twenty years! Where do they think King Van keeps Escaflowne's energist?"

"That's different!" Yukari wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Why? Your father killed that dragon, too."

Yukari said nothing. She stared across the castle rooftops toward the city. The energist fascinated her. Dragon energists provided the power for the giant guymelefs, like Escaflowne. "Did you see the way it glowed when Father touched it?"

"It probably responded to his Draconian blood."

"I have Draconian blood."

Darvi grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Don't even think about it, Yukari! You will not go looking for that energist!"

"But I know where Father put it. I overheard him telling Mother."

"Absolutely not!" Darvi shook her. "You'll get in trouble. Do you want to be separated from me?"

"No!"

"Then promise me you won't try to touch that energist."

"All right." But Yukari was lying. She really wanted to see if the energist would respond to her touch, the way it had responded to her father. No one would know. She would just sneak in, touch it and sneak out. Not even Darvi had to know.

- - - -

Van was never in his study during the two hours right before sunset. That was when he went to the dojo to train. Even though Fanelia had been at peace with her neighbors for over twenty years, he never missed a day. Therefore, Yukari was not too concerned about getting caught when she snuck into his study to look for the energist late that afternoon. She was more concerned about ditching Darvi for the short period of time it would take to perform her clandestine task. She had overheard her father say he had put the drag-energist in the small chest in his study. She knew exactly where that chest was, and where he kept the key.

Yukari intended to hold the energist for only a moment, just to see if it responded to her as it had to Van. But once she held that glowing red orb in her hand, she simply could not put it back. She could feel the energy pulsing through it, the incredible power that awakened guymelefs. It awakened something inside her, too; something that made her feel that there were things just beyond her reach, just out of sight, that if she could only grasp them, would answer all her questions. Feeling a terrible guilt, Yukari slipped the energist into the pocket of her dress and re-locked the chest. Then she put the key away and quietly crept out.

- - - - - - - -

Yukari was consumed by guilt. She sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed in complete darkness, staring at the half-seen lump of the drag-energist. It was dark at the moment because she wasn't touching it, but it glowed faintly whenever she picked it up. It also filled her with a strange sense of expanded awareness when she held it. It almost felt like she could see through walls. Yukari was ashamed of herself. She shouldn't have this thing, but she was afraid to return it. If she got caught now, she could never explain it. Her parents would never trust her again. She couldn't even face Darvi. He would be ashamed of her, too, and disappointed because she had lied to him. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do to make this right. She had really messed up this time.

Well, it was her mistake, and she was not going to take Darvi down with her. She slid off the bed and opened the trunk resting at the foot. She rummaged through it until she found a small leather pouch and her knapsack. Crawling back onto the bed, she quickly placed the energist in the leather pouch, pulling the drawstring tightly closed and knotting it. Then she tucked the pouch in the bottom of the knapsack. It took her only a few moments to add a few more personal items to the knapsack, and then she changed into her sturdiest traveling dress. It was sleeveless, so she grabbed her cloak as well. Carrying her cloak and knapsack, she padded out onto her balcony in her bare feet and looked up at the sky.

The Mystic Moon hung low in the sky, casting the city into deep shadow. That was good. She could fly over the sentries' heads with only the stars to show her silhouette. She tied her cloak around her neck and flung the sides back behind her shoulders. Holding the knapsack to her chest, she slipped her arms through the straps so it would hang in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she put her wings out and leaped into the air. She flapped half a dozen times to gain altitude and then settled into a glide, flying silently across the castle rooftops and out over the city. The sentries never looked up.

_It's__ better this way,_ she told herself as she flew beyond the city and above the forest. _Now I won't be such a bother to everyone._ But she nevertheless felt a terrible pang of regret at leaving her family and Darvi. She hoped they would not be angry with her for too long.


	5. Lost

Sometimes, when one is in trouble, it's hard to see beyond the trouble, and harder still to ask for help. This is when we need to rely on our friends the most, but too often, in times of stress, we forget that. Yukari is a little sheltered, and a bit spoiled, so she far too often thinks only of herself. But away from the safety of home, she'll soon learn she has to change!

Note to Macky: Dilandau is not in this story, since twenty-one years have passed since we learned his secret and we are hoping that Allen has by this time restored his unfortunate sister to some semblance of sanity.

Chapter 4: Lost

Darvi burst into the dining room. "Yukari's missing!" he shouted in panic. "I've looked everywhere! She's not in the castle!"

"What?!" Hitomi and Van exclaimed in the same breath.

"She always comes to get me for breakfast," Darvi exclaimed. "When she didn't come this morning, I went to her room. She wasn't there and her bed didn't look slept in."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Van demanded. "She can't have gotten out of the castle unseen."

Darvi suddenly looked horribly guilty. "She could have flown away," he admitted in a small voice.

Van stared at him. "Yukari could not fly all the way out of the city, she's too young."

Darvi looked even more guilty. "She's been practicing, when we went into the forest to play."

Everyone was on his or her feet by this time. Amano was starting to cry and Vulcan put an arm around his shoulders, trying to look brave. Hitomi had a look of panic on her face and she held Bethany close to her chest. Even Merle looked worried. Chief Samurai Sesston and Lord Kilbrin, the Seneschal, looked at Van expectantly.

"We will discuss later why you didn't tell me this," Van said, his voice taut with restrained fury. "Assemble a search party," he told Sesston, "but have them wait on my orders. Hitomi, let's use the map in my study and see if you can find her with the pendant."

"I haven't used the pendant for years, Van! It might not work!"

"We have to try, though. It could take days to find her if we don't start in the right direction. Sesston, I'll join you as soon as we know something."

Sesston hurried out with Lord Kilbrin on his heels.

Van looked at Merle. "Merle, will you stay with the boys, please?"

"All right." Merle moved closer and put an arm around each boy's shoulders. "We'll finish our breakfast and go play a game. How does that sound?" She spoke brightly, to lesson their fear. Amano sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, but he nodded. Vulcan nodded too, obviously trying to put on a brave face for his little brother.

Van took Hitomi's arm and led her from the room. Darvi trailed after them. In his study, Van pulled out a map of Fanelia and spread it out on the desk. Hitomi sat in front of it, handed Bethany to Van and pulled the pendant from around her neck. She dangled it from one hand over the map and closed her eyes. She sat completely still and in total silence, waiting for a vision to come. Van watched her, feeling a growing impatience, but he remained silent. He trusted her ability. They had no other choice.

Hitomi broke before he did. After sitting in rigid silence for what seemed an eternity, her arm slumped to the desk and she began to weep. "Nothing! I can't see her. It's almost as if something's blocking me." She looked up at Van helplessly.

Darvi, however, started sharply at her words. "She took it," he exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? Took what?" Van demanded.

"The drag-energist, from the dragon that attacked us." At Van's angry glare, Darvi ducked his head apologetically. "She told me she wanted to touch it, to see if it would respond to her. I told her not to, but…"

Van snatched open one of the desk drawers to get the key to the chest. It was right where he kept it. But when he opened the chest, his heart sank. "It's gone." He turned to glare at Darvi again. "When did she take it?"

"It had to be yesterday afternoon. We talked about it that morning. But I swear I told her to leave it alone. And she said she would." He looked from Van to Hitomi, and then back to Van. "I thought she would listen to me. I'm so sorry."

Van slammed the chest closed and Bethany began to cry. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he whispered, and snuggled the little bundle. She continued to squirm, so he put her back in Hitomi's arms. "I'll use all the samurai. We'll divide into four groups and each take a different quadrant. There's nothing else we can do." He drew Hitomi to her feet and kissed her gently. "I'll find her, my love, I promise you."

"May I go with you?" Darvi asked. He was struggling to keep a note of pleading out of his voice, but it still came through.

Van shook his head. "I know you care about her, but I need experienced men for this. I need you to stay here and help Merle look after the boys."

"But I can find her!" Darvi protested.

"I said no!" Van replied sharply. "She was flying, Darvi, you can't track her. I want you to stay here." Darvi looked as if he wanted to argue, but he nodded unhappily. Van turned back to Hitomi. "Try not to worry, Hitomi. She can't have gotten too far."

Sesston had all the samurai assembled in the main courtyard before the wide gates. Two hundred and eight-five men waited on horseback for Van to join them.

"She can't have flown far, Sesston, even if she's been practicing," Van said as he mounted his horse. "She'll walk most of the time, which should give us time to catch up with her."

"Was Queen Hitomi able to locate her?"

"No. We'll need to divide the men and search in four directions at once."

"Very well, sire." Sesston issued orders and the parties set out.

- - - -

Darvi waited until the riders were out of sight before slipping out through the gates after them. It was his fault. He should have known that Yukari was too interested in the energist to leave it alone. He should have kept an eye on her and kept her away from Van's study. But why did she run away? She should have come to him. Did she think he wouldn't forgive her for lying to him? He growled angrily. He was far less likely to forgive her for running away without him! They were supposed to do everything together. He dropped to all fours to make better time and dashed out of the city into the open forest beyond.

He could see two of the four search parties retreating into the distance. The others had already disappeared into the trees. Darvi skidded to a halt and sat down on his haunches. Now was not the time to go racing about at random. Yukari was too young to be wandering in the forest by herself. He needed to locate her quickly, which meant he needed to follow in the right direction. He closed his eyes and sat very still, listening not with his ears, but with his heart. Awake or asleep, he had been aware of Yukari since the day she was born. He could always find her, no matter where she was. So now he reached out for her through the bond they shared.

Faintly, stretched and thinned by the distance, he felt her: far to the south; tired and unhappy.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped forward into a swift, ground-eating lope; a pace he could maintain for hours. She was far away and it would take him more than a day to catch up with her, assuming she didn't fly again.

_Oh, Yukari! What were you thinking?_ he thought as he ran. _You can always come to me; always. I will always be there for you._

- - - - - - - -

Yukari was tired. She'd flown nearly till dawn and now her shoulders ached from the effort. She had slept in a tree until late morning and then continued on foot. She figured she was about two day's ride from the city. Not very far, really. They had to know she was gone by now, and she wondered if they were very upset with her. She wondered if Darvi was angry with her for leaving him. She missed him terribly. It felt wrong to be so far away from him. She was not used to being alone, at least not for this long.

She trudged along under the trees with her knapsack slung over one shoulder. She thought it better not to wear it on her back, in case she needed to make a quick getaway by air. Not that she had ever been any good at putting her wings out in an emergency, but she liked to think she could, if she really had to. She wished she had Darvi's nose, so she could be more aware of what was in the forest around her. She could hear the occasional rustle of small animals and birds, but she could seldom tell where the sounds came from, or what made them. It made her nervous.

Following a narrow game trail, she came to a small stream and stopped for a drink. The water was cold and it tasted good. She spooned it up in one hand to sip it, her attention focused below her.

"You must be far from home, my dear."

Yukari leaped to her feet in sudden panic. Across the stream stood a man clad in nothing but an animal skin loin cloth, holding a long spear. His long dark hair was braided with strips of colored leather. He had the bronzed skin of someone who spent most of his time outdoors. Yukari looked quickly to either side and saw more men of similar appearance standing on either side of her. There was not enough room to put her wings out and jump into the air, even if her heart had not been pounding so hard. Besides, the men had spears. She had no doubt they could bring her down if they wanted to. She clutched the strap of her knapsack and stared back at him, afraid to speak.

"There is something about her, honored chieftain," a man on her left hissed. "I sense power." He moved forward, the swaying motion of his body reminding her of the snake he sounded like. There were strange symbols painted in black and red ink on his face. Yukari cringed away from him, but he swayed close and sniffed her. She tried to take another step backward, but bumped into another of the strange men. His hand clasped her shoulder firmly and held her in place while the snakelike man continued to sniff her. Finally, he reached out and clutched at the bottom of her knapsack.

"In here," he hissed. "There is an object of great power in this pouch."

Yukari's eyes went round with fear. He had to be talking about the drag-energist. How could he sense it? She wasn't touching it. It couldn't be active.

"Indeed? Why don't you give me the object, child?" The man on the other side of the stream held out his hand.

Yukari clutched the knapsack to her chest and shook her head. "I can't do that, sir," she replied shakily.

"She is connected to the object," the snake-voiced man said. "It may not choose to leave her."

"Then we shall take them both," the chieftain replied. "Bring her." He turned and started away. The man clutching Yukari's shoulder shoved her forward after him. Yukari stumbled in fear and he pulled her to her feet before she could fall all the way to her knees.

The snake-voiced man sidled close to her and whispered sibilantly into her ear. "Don't be afraid, child. We value objects of power. You will be well cared for." But his closed-mouth grin did nothing to allay her fears. Tears sprang into Yukari's eyes. How could she have been so foolish? What was she going to do now?


	6. Found

I know there are people reading this story, so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Chapter 5: Found

Darvi crouched by the stream, examining the ground with worried eyes. The barefoot tracks of five men surrounded Yukari's footprints. He'd spotted the tracks trailing her quite a ways back, but now all six tracks went off together, across the stream. He bounded across the stream and followed. The signs looked to be less than a day old. Judging from the length of the strides, the men were making very good time, so when Yukari's tracks disappeared, Darvi didn't panic. The depth of one set of tracks got slightly deeper, so she had obviously been unable to keep up the pace and was being carried.

He trotted along the trail, trying to make the best speed possible while staying aware of the forest around him. He tried not to think about what he would do when he caught up with them. Their best chance would be if he could get Yukari the opportunity to fly away. But he feared that would be difficult at best. He knew Yukari had trouble flying when she was scared.

The forest was very quiet around him and Darvi slowed to a halt. It was late in the afternoon and there should have been a lot of noise: birds, small animals, even deer. He lifted his nose into the wind and tried to sort out the scents. Something didn't feel right and he shifted nervously. A sudden noise above his head made him leap to the right, but his jump didn't carry him far enough. A net dropped over his head and tangled his hands and feet.

He rolled over once, snarling, and went still. Thrashing around would only get him more entangled. He recognized the four dark-skinned men who dropped down out of the trees around him. In Fanelia, they were called wild men, because they shunned large cities, wore animal skins and used only the simplest technologies. But there was nothing wild about them as they regarded Darvi with contented smiles. They had trapped him quite neatly.

"We haven't caught a cat-man for some time," remarked one.

"Man?" said another with a grin. "He looks more of a boy to me!"

"He'll be fierce enough," said the first with an answering smile. "The cats always are."

While two men held spears on him to make sure he behaved, the other two trussed Darvi neatly and threaded a carry pole between his bound hands and feet. As the two lifted the pole onto their shoulders and set off at a brisk trot, Darvi had to conceal his smile. It had to be wild men who had captured Yukari, and he doubted there were two different tribes of them wandering in the same area. They would take him straight to her.

- - - - - - - -

Yukari tried not to show how frightened she was standing in the center of what seemed like everyone in the village. Men, women and children all stared at her, the younger children hiding behind their mother's legs. A number of the men and boys were clad as her captors were, in nothing but a loin cloth. But all of the women and several of the men wore tunics made from animal skins dyed in bright colors. Most of the younger children were just naked. Ordinarily, the people would have fascinated her, but not under these circumstances. The man who had led the group who captured her stood beside her, facing a group of older, some bordering on ancient, men and women wearing bearskin cloaks over their tunics. The man with the sibilant voice, who had sensed the energist in her pack, was speaking to the group of elders in a low voice. They studied her as they listened to him, showing no reaction at all.

Finally, one of the elders stepped forward and gestured at Yukari peremptorily. "Show us the object, girl," she commanded sternly.

Yukari shuddered, but she obeyed, too frightened of these strange people to do otherwise. She shrugged out of her knapsack, untied the flap and dug inside to pull the energist out. She held it up in its little pouch, offering it toward the old woman.

"Take it out," the woman demanded.

Yukari dropped her knapsack so she could untie the cord of the little pouch holding the energist. It took her a moment to work her knot loose, and she glanced up nervously to see the old woman frowning at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered and then breathed a sigh of relief as she finally yanked the knot free and got the pouch open. She poured the energist onto her palm and held it out.

"Ahhh…" the old woman leaned forward with a soft sigh. "Taken recently from a dragon, yes?"

Yukari nodded. "Yes," she answered faintly.

"Can it be taken from her?" the man at Yukari's side demanded sharply.

"Alas, no, honored chieftain." The old woman gazed at the energist covetously. "There is something about her that awakens it. Away from her, I fear it will do nothing. But," she stepped forward and stared into Yukari's eyes, "we can still use it through her. You will do as we tell you, won't you, girl?"

Yukari stared back at the old woman with round eyes, her heart pounding. "Yes, madam," she whispered.

The old woman's grin was echoed by the elders behind her. The chieftain nodded once.

"Very well," he said. "Put her in one of the beast cages."

A beast cage! Panic nearly buckled Yukari's knees. One of the warriors gripped her arm and tugged her away from the group, but Yukari quickly reached down to snag the strap of her knapsack, surprised that no one tried to stop her. The crowd parted to let them pass and the warrior led her to the edge of the village, where a row of low wooden huts with thatched roofs stood. Each hut had a wooden door with a sturdy bolt on the outside and a small barred window near the top. The warrior led her to one of the huts, pulled the door open and shoved her inside. Yukari turned quickly as the door closed and she heard the bolt slide shut. She stared at the closed door for a moment and then sank to the ground. She tried not to think as she carefully returned the energist to its pouch and put the pouch back in her knapsack. The dirt floor of the hut was cold and she wrapped her cloak around her, tucking her bare feet under the edges.

"Oh, Darvi!" she whispered. "What was I thinking? I need you!"

- - - - - - - -

"He looks scrawny to me."

Darvi regarded the speaker calmly. This man didn't look wild either, in his bright blue tunic.

"Don't judge too quickly, Peen," remarked one of Darvi's escort. "Remember that little cat-man we had two years ago. He was a vicious fighter."

"True." Peen looked Darvi up and down. "But this one looks young, too." He studied Darvi a moment longer. "Well, no matter. Get a collar on him and put him in a cage. We'll put him against something easy to start, to see how he does."

The cage wasn't really a cage, but a small hut with a bolted door. The iron collar they fastened around his neck was attached to a chain hooked to a heavy iron lump on the floor. Obviously, they didn't want him testing the sturdiness of the hut's construction. But Darvi had no intention of trying to escape at the moment. Yukari was in the village. He could smell her. He needed first to figure out where she was before deciding what to do. He was not going to do anything foolish.

In any event, he could not really fault the care of his captors. He was provided with a filling meat and tuber stew, along with a reasonably fresh piece of flatbread and clean water. He ate the food while listening carefully to the noises outside his hut. Although a lot of the talk had to do with upcoming fights between captured beast-men, there was also talk of a young witch with an object of power, who was going to allow the villagers to summon some kind of spirit. Darvi smiled grimly. He had no doubt who this young witch might be.

He came to his feet as the bolt was drawn and the door pulled open by a bronze-skinned young man in a bright red tunic with long brown hair hanging loose around his shoulders.

"Enjoy your meal?" He grinned at Darvi. "You'll need your strength, little cat-man. They've got you matched with a nasty snip of a dog-man, but I've put my money on you." He waved Darvi back and then stepped forward to pick up his bowl and spoon. "You can call me Tepin. Just call through the grill if you need anything." He stepped back through the door and pushed it closed. "Get a good night's sleep," he added through the grill. "Your fight's at midday tomorrow."

Darvi frowned. King Van disapproved of fighting outside of the dojo, so Darvi wondered if his skills would be equal to the upcoming challenge. They would have to be. He had to win in order to help Yukari; that was the only thing that mattered.

- - - -

Tepin brought Darvi a light meal the next morning. "Feeling rested, cat-man?" he asked cheerfully.

"My name is Darvi," Darvi growled in response.

"Is it, indeed?" Tepin laughed. "Well, eat up. I'll be back for you at midday."

"I heard you had a witch in the village," Darvi spoke quickly before Tepin could close the door.

"Yes!" Tepin looked excited. "We caught her a few days ago. We'll be able to awaken the Horval now."

"What's the Horval?" Darvi did not like the sound of that.

"The patron spirit of our village. When our elders can call upon the Horval, they can control the weather. It was put to sleep decades ago by our enemies." Tepin backed out the door as he talked. "But you needn't worry about that! You just focus on fighting as hard as you can. Remember, I have money on you!" Tepin shut the door and drove the bolt home.

Darvi stared after him. A spirit that controlled the weather? That couldn't be good. The world was connected by the weather. Changing it for the better in one place changed it for the worse somewhere else. No wonder their enemies had put the Horval to sleep. Darvi munched on his breakfast. Although he worried about Yukari, he wondered if their plans for her would overcome her natural penchant for messing things up. Somehow, he doubted it.

At midday, Tepin returned and unlocked Darvi's collar. "It's time," he announced cheerfully. He clasped Darvi by the arm and led him out of the hut. Villagers clustered outside, forming a narrow pathway. They shouted and laughed, calling out bets as Darvi went by. Winding their way through the crowd, they came to an arena built into the ground. Low stone walls surrounded the top tier of seats. Steps descended into the arena from opposite sides, dividing the circular tiers of seats into quadrants. The bottom tier ended about twice the height of a tall man above the sandy floor of the arena. People already crowded the bottommost tiers of seats and more flowed in as Darvi was led down to the bottom. The lower wall of the arena extended high enough to prevent spectators from accidentally falling over, and a hooked wooden ladder lay against it. Tepin hooked the ladder over the edge of the wall and waved Darvi over.

Darvi climbed over the wall and made his way carefully down the ladder. The ladder didn't reach all the way to the ground, so he dropped lightly onto his feet and moved quickly to the center of the arena. A cheer went up from the crowd. A moment later, Darvi saw his opponent. The dog-man had a slight, stringy build, but he looked savage. He bounded down the steps and leaped over the wall onto the arena floor without bothering with the ladder.

"Prepare to die, little kitty!" he shouted. "I'll sharpen my teeth on your bones!"

He charged at Darvi on all fours. Darvi watched his charge until the last moment and then leaped straight up in the air, flipping and twisting so that he landed on his feet behind the dog-man, facing after him. The dog-man twisted in mid-bound and reversed direction, charging toward Darvi again with his mouth open. Darvi dropped to all fours and rolled over backward as his opponent reached him. The dog-man dropped his head to bite, but the speed of his charge carried him too far and his teeth closed on air. As he passed over Darvi, Darvi clamped onto the dog-man's torso with his hands and feet, digging his sharp nails deep into the flesh, and sank his teeth into the man's neck. The dog-man shrieked in pain and fury. He scrabbled at the ground, trying to get leverage to push Darvi away, but Darvi clung to him. He clamped his jaw harder and blood spurted into his mouth. The dog-man staggered to the side, yowling, and then collapsed. He continued to push desperately at Darvi, his sharp stubby nails tearing at Darvi's skin, but his struggles were weakening. Darvi held on until the man went still and the gush of blood slowed to a trickle. Sickened, he pushed the corpse away and rose to his knees.

The cheers of the villagers deafened him. They were on their feet, stamping and clapping. Slowly, Darvi climbed to his feet and stared at them, trembling with nausea and disgust. To his knowledge, blood sports weren't practiced anywhere on Gaia, yet he had just killed a man for the entertainment of others. He wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. He would have to think of way to escape with Yukari quickly. He did not want to have to kill again.


	7. Failed Magic

Happy New Year everyone!

Macky: I mentioned before the last chapter that Dilandau is not in this story, since a lot of time has passed and we are hoping he/she has gotten better.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews!

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 6: Failed Magic

Merle blamed Hitomi for Darvi's disappearance. "He went to look for your wretched brat!" she yowled.

"Don't worry, Merle," Hitomi tried to placate her. "Darvi can take care of himself. He'll be all right."

"What if he runs into another dragon?" Merle's ears flattened. "What about wild animals?"

Hitomi knew Merle was just worried. Darvi was more than a match for anything he was likely to meet in the woods. "I can look for him with my pendant, Merle."

"What if it doesn't work? What if you can't find him like you couldn't find Yukari?" Merle's tail lashed back and forth.

"He doesn't have the drag-energist," Hitomi said. She put a comforting hand on Merle's arm. "Let's go to Van's study. We can at least try."

Merle nodded, but she still looked unhappy. "All right."

The map Hitomi had used before was still lying unrolled on the desk. She sat down in front of it and lifted the pendant off over her head. Giving Merle an encouraging nod, she dangled the pendant over the map and closed her eyes. She pictured Darvi in her mind. He nearly had his adult height, but his slender, sinewy build still showed his youth. She envisioned the silky mane of his auburn hair hanging loose down his back, the black tufts of fur at the tip of his tail and the tops of his ears, the dark stripes that were forming in the fur on either side of his face as he matured. Darvi was an attractive boy and he was growing into a handsome young man. She could see his self-confident stance and impish smile as he let Yukari lead him into yet another misadventure. They had always been close, those two. Even before Yukari was born, Darvi's purring voice had been the only thing that could make the restless Yukari sit still in Hitomi's womb.

Their closeness did cause Hitomi some concern, but for the moment, she put it aside and focused on her desire to know where Darvi was. As she moved the pendant over the map, odd images popped into her head: small animals rustling under bushes; birds singing overhead. But when she held the pendant briefly over a spot far to the south, a full vision possessed her.

Hitomi saw Darvi standing on the sandy floor of a stone-walled arena. As she watched in horror, a dog-man leaped into the arena to attack him. A brief but terrible fight ensued and she cried out involuntarily.

"What?! What is it?" Merle cried.

Hitomi couldn't answer. She shuddered at the horrible sight as Darvi rose, alive but drenched in blood, to stand over his dying opponent. Hitomi could hear the cheers of the people watching and she wanted to weep.

Merle gripped her shoulders and shook her until she broke free of the vision. "What's happening, Hitomi? What did you see?"

"He's alive," Hitomi gasped out, "but he's in danger." She clutched Merle's hand. "We must get word to Van. Darvi needs him!"

"I'll go," Merle exclaimed at once. "I can track him."

Hitomi grabbed her arm before Merle could dart away. "Get Van! Don't go after Darvi! We need Escaflowne!"

Merle stared at her for a moment and then nodded once, sharply. Hitomi released her and she dashed out the door. Hitomi sank back in the chair, clutching the pendant in both hands. If Darvi had been captured by these terrible people while tracking Yukari, what about Yukari herself? Was she also being held by these bloodthirsty people?

- - - - - - - -

Van was frustrated and angry. They had searched the forests around Fanelia for three days without success. They had not even found any signs that they were looking in the right direction. How far had Yukari flown? He had obviously underestimated her. He alternated between being furious with her for putting them through all this, and being frightened that they would not find her. He sat on his horse in an open meadow, studying his map, trying to decide where to go next. He'd received reports from the other parties about their progress, or lack of it, and they were waiting for further guidance.

"King Van, look! Merle is approaching."

Van looked up, shielding his eyes against the setting sun, to see Merle bounding toward them through a gap in the trees.

"King Van!" she shouted as soon as she was close enough. "King Van, we need you!" She raced right up to his horse and grabbed his knee. "Darvi's in trouble! He went to look for Yukari and Hitomi says he's in danger!"

"She had a vision?"

"Yes!"

Van thrust the map in front of her face. "Where?"

"It was here," she pointed at a spot on the map, "but Hitomi says you need Escaflowne." Merle tugged at his bridle. "You gotta come talk to her!"

Without a word, Van reached down and hauled her up behind him. Riding hard, it would still take them till dawn to get back to Fanelia. "How long ago?" he asked as he studied the map again.

"Yesterday morning. I ran all day and all night and all day again to reach you."

"Good girl, Merle." Van leaned over to show the spot she'd indicated to Sesston. "Isn't there a village near there?"

"Yes, sire. Wild men control that whole area."

"That's what I thought." He frowned. "Send riders to take word to the rest of the samurai to meet us here." He pointed at a spot just north of the village. "I'll ride back to Fanelia with Merle and get Escaflowne. What really worries me is if Darvi is there, Yukari must be there, too."

"Could she really have gotten that far south that quickly?"

"Apparently so." Van folded the map and tucked it into the saddlebag. "We'd better get moving. I'll meet you at the rendezvous by noon tomorrow. We'll take as many men with us as can make it there by then."

"Very well, sire."

Sesston started issuing orders as Van turned his horse and kicked it to a gallop, heading back toward Fanelia. He was not surprised when three samurai came after him as an escort. Sesston never took chances, if he could help it.

"Do you think we'll be in time?" Merle asked. Her voice sounded small and frightened.

"Have I ever let you down Merle?" Van tried to sound confident, to cover his own fear. He didn't want to think about losing either child, much less both.

- - - - - - - -

The man with the voice like a snake was named Surk. The woman elder was called Shanar. Yukari did not know if the chieftain had a name, because no one addressed him as anything other than 'honored chieftain'. Yukari herself addressed everyone as Sir or Madam, depending on their sex, and no one seemed to mind that. Fortunately, she was not often called upon to address anyone. Her part in whatever ceremony they had planned apparently did not call for any practice on her part, because they left her sitting to one side, more or less ignored, while workmen constructed an elaborate wooden stage to support a large stone statue.

Since she had nothing else to do, Yukari studied the statue, which rested not too far from her while it waited for the stage to be completed. She could not figure out what it was supposed to be. It looked like two or three different creatures merged together into an uneasy whole. The most recognizable part was the eagle head at the top. Beneath that was what looked like a bear's body, with possibly the legs of a ram on the bottom. But she wasn't sure.

Surk had fetched her from her hut shortly after midday to bring her back to the center of the village, where the stage was being built. Yukari had desperately wanted to ask him what was going on. She'd heard cheering earlier that day and wondered what was happening. But she was afraid to talk to him. And he didn't seem particularly interested in talking to her. He had said only for her to bring the power stone with her. So now she sat cross-legged on the ground with the drag-energist resting in her lap, watching the workmen finish up.

After the stage was completed, several men carefully lifted the statue and moved it onto the stage under Shanar's stern direction. When it was positioned to her satisfaction, she gestured for Yukari to join her on the stage.

"This is the representation of our patron spirit," she intoned. "But for the last eighty years, it has also been its prison." She looked sharply at Yukari. "Your power stone will enable us to free the Horval so we may invoke it to protect our village and help us prosper."

Yukari blinked uncertainly at the ugly statue. She strongly doubted that any kind of good spirit would be represented by such a hideous apparition. "I don't know how to do that, madam."

"I will guide you, child," Shanar replied gravely. "You have only to do as I instruct you."

"Yes, madam."

People began filing into the village center, surrounding the stage. They were excited and spoke eagerly about the upcoming ceremony. But some also talked about a match that had taken place that morning. Yukari moved to the edge of the stage and tried to listen without looking like she was listening.

"Can you believe how high that cat jumped? And from a standstill, too! He caught that dog by surprise, that's for certain."

"No kidding! I almost put my money on the dog, too. Am I glad I listened to Tepin. He said the cat would win."

"I wish I'd heard that. I lost a bundle on that dog. He won his last three matches. And one was against a cat."

"Well, I don't know if we'll ever make as much money on this one again. No one's going to give long odds against him, now that everyone's seen him fight."

"Maybe on the next match. They might decide this one was a fluke."

"Could be. He did look pretty young."

Yukari stopped listening. Her heart was pounding. She had not understood what they were talking about at first, but suddenly it began to make sense. They were talking about a fighting match between beast-men. Yukari had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If Darvi followed her, he might have been captured, too. She stared off over the crowd, toward the beast huts on the edge of the village.

"Come here, girl!" Shanar called irritably.

Yukari obediently returned to Shanar's side, but she continued to stare back toward the huts. Shanar smacked her on the shoulder.

"Pay attention!" When Yukari looked at her, Shanar continued. "You will stand here, in front of the Horval." She gripped Yukari's shoulder and moved her into position. "The power of the Horval is great. You must not let your attention waver. When we begin, I shall call up spirits of air to break the spell holding the Horval in its prison. You must hold the power stone up to draw the Horval to you. Then I can bind it with a different spell so it will answer to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, madam." It sounded simple enough. Stand still, pay attention, and hold the drag-energist in the air. How hard could that be?

"Good. We shall begin." Shanar stood behind Yukari, also facing the statue. She lifted her arms up in the air and began to intone a spell in a deep voice. A gust of wind swirled Yukari's skirt, and then another. Then a steady breeze began to blow, turning rapidly to a substantial wind that pressed her dress against her body. In front of her, the statue began to vibrate. Yukari stared in growing alarm. Great billowing clouds began to build up in the sky above them. People watched with excitement, but Yukari saw concern on a few faces that mirrored her own.

"Hold up the power stone!" Shanar cried.

Yukari immediately stuck her right fist up above her head, the energist clutched tight between her fingers. It glowed a fiery red and she could feel its heat burning into her palm. The eyes of the statue began to glow red also and the eagle head appeared to move, turning slightly to look down at Yukari. Yukari yelped in alarm and took a step backward.

She stepped firmly onto Shanar's bare toes.

Shanar squealed in surprise and jerked backward. Yukari lost her balance and fell forward. Her right hand, holding the drag-energist, smacked firmly against the bear-like torso of the Horval's statue. A shock like lightning lanced up her arm and Yukari screamed. A thunderous crack rent the air and the statue split apart like a ripe melon.

The sky went black and hailstones began to rain down. Screaming wind drove the frozen pellets sideways, making it hard to take shelter from the pelting onslaught. Yukari curled up around her numb right arm, her face tucked under her left arm. Incongruously, she found the heat of the energist comforting. She could barely hear the screams of panic over the sound of the wind and hailstones as the villagers scattered. A flash of lightning was accompanied instantaneously by a deafening crack of thunder and a loud explosion as the lightning hit the ground. A second flash so bright it blinded Yukari through her closed eyelids was followed by an explosion that shook the stage. A third explosion sent her flying through the air as the stage itself was struck and blown to pieces. She landed in a heap against the wall of a hut, still clutching the energist.

Blow after pounding blow of lightning hit the ground, shattering huts and rending great gashes in the earth. Feeling dazed, her arms over her head to protect herself from flying debris, Yukari huddled against the wall and prayed for the storm to stop. As if in answer to her prayers, the wind began to die and the hailstones stopped. She looked up to see the clouds lifting and breaking, and a moment later the sun shone through.

The village was a shambles. Crushed and damaged huts were more prevalent than untouched ones. The stage was completely obliterated. There was nothing left of the Horval's statue but chunks of stone. And one of those was lying next to Shanar's body where her head should have been.

Yukari shuddered. The ceremony could not have gone any worse. And it was her fault. She staggered to her feet. In every direction, eyes turned toward her accusingly. From across the splintered remains of the stage, Surk pointed a trembling finger at her.

"That creature!" he hissed. "Bind her! She will pay for this disaster!"


	8. Dragon's Flight

I'll Be Seein' You: I agree, Darvi totally rocks. I have to be careful, though, 'cause Yukari gets jealous when I start hanging around him. And sorry about Dilandau, but I'm not sure I could do him justice. I haven't done a giggling nutcase in years. Ok, that was mean. Sorry Dilandau. Maybe next time, I'll do a back story, and then he can be in it.

To all of you who've been reviewing: Thanks!

Chapter 7: Dragon's Flight

"Thank goodness Merle found you, Van!" Hitomi cried when they galloped into the courtyard. She was standing on the steps holding Bethany, alerted to their return by the cries of the sentries.

Merle leaped to the ground and Van swung down after her. "Have you had another vision?"

Hitomi nodded. "I saw Yukari in the middle of a great storm," she told them. "I had the feeling she caused it, somehow." Hitomi moved close to Van and grasped his arm with one hand. "She's in terrible danger!"

"Do you know where she is?" Van asked.

"In the same place as Darvi, I'm sure of it."

Van put an arm around her waist and turned her toward the castle. "All right. I don't have much time. I've sent the samurai toward the village where you saw Darvi. I'll awaken Escaflowne and meet them there."

They hurried into the castle. Merle trotted beside them. "I want to go with you."

"No, Merle, absolutely not." Van shook his head firmly. "I want you to stay here and look after Hitomi and the children."

"But, Van…" she started to protest.

"I said no!" Van repeated, feeling a sense of dejá vue. This was the same argument he'd had with Darvi before leaving to search for Yukari. "I may be going into a fight, Merle. I can't risk it. I won't put any more of my loved ones in danger."

Merle's tail lashed fiercely, but she stopped arguing.

Van left them in the main hall. He had never showed anyone where he kept Escaflowne's energist. Stored behind a hidden panel in the wall of the dojo, the small chest holding the drag-energist was covered in dust. He removed the energist and tucked it inside his shirt. On the hill behind the castle, Escaflowne still rested where he'd left it the day Hitomi left, twenty-one years ago. Buried in leaves and vines, the guymelef was barely recognizable. Van brushed away the litter covering the red jewel of the dragon's heart. Removing the energist from his shirt, he pressed it against the seemingly hard surface of the jewel. His hand holding the energist sank into the stone. He released the energist and pulled his hand out, and watched as the stone and then Escaflowne came to life.

"I had hoped never to call on you again, my friend," he said.

Escaflowne's eyes glowed green and the cockpit opened.

Van was tired. He had not slept for two days. But he could not rest now. Yukari and Darvi needed him. There would be time enough for sleep later. He climbed up into Escaflowne and settled into the pilot's seat. He slipped his hands and feet into the controls and the guymelef closed around him. He stood and Escaflowne rose with him.

"We need to fly!" he shouted and jumped into the air. Escaflowne transformed into the dragon and they flew high over Fanelia, heading south.

- - - - - - - -

The beast huts had not been spared by the onslaught of the storm. Yukari's hut was relatively undamaged, but several of the others appeared to have been blown down. Sitting in the middle of the remains of one hut was a tawny-furred young cat-man with long auburn hair. The black tip of his tail flicked up and down when he saw Yukari, but otherwise he didn't move. Yukari, on the other hand, shrieked with joy and broke away from the two warriors escorting her and raced toward him. She hadn't gone five steps before an iron hand clamped down on her shoulder and yanked her to a halt.

"Let me go!" she cried. She struggled futilely against that tight grip, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Darvi!" She held her hands out toward him, one still clutching the drag-energist. The energist suddenly flared to life and a wave of red flame washed over her. The flame didn't hurt Yukari at all, but the man gripping her shoulder cried out in pain and snatched his hand away. Yukari immediately stumbled forward, just barely managing to keep her feet until she could scramble over the debris of the shattered hut and collapse into Darvi's arms.

Darvi held her tight and stroked her hair, his deep purr rumbling in her ear. Yukari just held him and wept.

"What is this?" demanded Surk. His voice shook with anger.

"The power stone burned me, Sorcerer." The injured warrior was holding his burned hand by the wrist. He nodded toward Yukari and Darvi. "She called him by name."

"Did she?" A cunning look came over Surk's face. He moved as close as the debris would allow him and stared at the two young people. Yukari shuddered at the cold, heartless smile on his face. "This gives me an idea for a suitable punishment for this fiasco." His dark eyes fixed on Yukari. "You will pay with your life for what you have cost us, but we will not risk the protective wrath of your power stone." He raised his voice, speaking loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear, including those captured beast men who had not escaped during the storm. "Tomorrow, you will be bound to a stake in the center of the arena. Whichever of these fighters spills your blood will be set free. And this one," he pointed at Darvi, "may try to protect you, if it suits him."

Darvi growled deep in his throat. "It suits me," he snarled.

"Good." Surk laughed mirthlessly. "And whichever fighter kills you will also be freed."

Darvi's tail lashed, but he said nothing.

"Post guards around them," Surk said. "They are to receive nothing, neither food nor water. Let them find comfort in each other." He gave them a cruel smile and stalked away.

"I'm so sorry, Darvi!" Yukari whispered. "I should never have run away."

"Damn right you shouldn't have! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought you would be mad at me for lying." Tears continued to course down her cheeks.

Darvi kissed the top of her head. "You know I always forgive you, Yukari. Although, this particular incident may take me awhile."

She looked up to see him smiling.

He brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips. "Don't be afraid. We'll get through this. We're together. We can do anything if we're together."

Yukari looked around. Beyond the ring of guards circling them at a safe distance, beast men of different stripes watched them hungrily. No doubt they saw only their freedom, not a frightened little girl and a half-grown cat-man. "There are so many of them," she whispered fearfully.

"Don't think about it." Darvi stroked her hair again. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She huddled against him and an incongruous thought made her giggle, albeit a little hysterically. "Mother would be upset if she knew we were spending the night together."

"Not this time," he murmured. "This time I don't think she'd have it any other way."

- - - - - - - -

Van spotted the samurai in a clearing below him. Sesston waved as Van circled overhead and angled Escaflowne in for a landing.

"We have scouted the village, my lord," he said as Van climbed down. "Some disaster or other occurred recently."

"Did you see Yukari?"

"Aye, we did. She and Darvi both were under heavy guard. We took no chances. Those of their warriors that we could see outnumber us two to one."

"Hitomi said she had a vision of a terrible storm and she thinks Yukari caused it somehow."

"Ah." Sesston nodded. "That would explain the damages we saw."

Van nodded as well. "And it also explains why she's under guard." He frowned as he thought about possible strategies. "I need to see where the children are being held. If the guards are too close, they can kill the children before I can get to them."

"We can draw some of their warriors away from the village," Sesston suggested.

"Yes, but we have to be careful. We can't let anyone realize that Yukari and Darvi are being rescued until it's too late to stop us. How many men are here?"

"One hundred and twelve."

"Very well." Van said. "Form two columns of forty men each and have them approach the village from the southwest. Have the remainder approach from the north, but wait out of sight until I have the children. I'll fly in from the southeast. From there, we must play it by ear."

"Yes, sire."

As soon as the two columns started away, Van climbed back into the dragon's cockpit and leapt up into the sky. He gained altitude away from the village and then turned to fly south, praying they would be in time.

- - - - - - - -

Surk rubbed his hands together, grinning viciously as Yukari was bound to the stake. Yukari held her chin up, but Darvi could see she was terrified. In the stands, the watching villagers seemed more excited than angry. Bets were being made on how long they would last. He supposed it was a sign of favor that the odds on him being killed immediately were long. Apparently under pressure from the men who ran the arena contests, Surk had agreed that the beast-men fighters would be released into the arena one at a time, rather than all at once, to lengthen the contest. But it still guaranteed that Darvi would eventually be worn down and killed, and then Yukari would be killed. He smiled encouragingly at her anyway. The night before, huddled together against the chill, he had assured her that Van was looking for her and he would not give up.

"Have faith, Yukari," he had whispered into her ear. "Your father is one of the greatest men in Gaia. He'll find us and he'll save us."

"Do you really believe that?" In the dark, her frightened eyes had appeared large and luminous.

"Yes, I do."

In the broad light of day, he still believed it, but he worried nonetheless. The warriors were climbing out of the arena and the first of the fighters dropped over the side onto the sand. A wolf, he immediately dropped to all fours and began circling Darvi carefully, sizing him up. He looked like he outweighed Darvi by a stone or more, and he moved with the sure-footed gait of an experienced fighter. Darvi waited for him to attack first. He stood far enough away from Yukari to keep her from being accidentally injured, but close enough that he could stay between her and the wolf. He saw the slight flexing of muscles just before the wolf charged and jumped forward at the same time. The wolf leaped in the air, trying to clear him. He was going for Yukari! Darvi jumped and hit the wolf in the chest with his shoulder, knocking him aside. The wolf fell heavily, but he rolled over and jumped to his feet immediately. He charged forward again, but this time, instead of jumping, he dodged to the side, trying to go around Darvi. Anticipating the move, Darvi jumped at the same time, and this time he landed on the wolf's back. Grabbing him around the chest, Darvi dug in with his nails and sank his teeth into the back of the wolf's neck. He bit down hard and jerked his head to the side. The wolf went limp as his neck broke with a loud snap.

Darvi dropped him and bounded back to stand protectively in front of Yukari, waiting for the next attack. He only caught a glimpse of the look of horror on her face before another fighter leaped down from the top of the wall. This man was a bear and he had clearly learned a lesson from the wolf's failure. He did not try for Yukari, he charged straight at Darvi and tried to catch him in a bone-crushing hug. Darvi knew better than to let that happen. He dodged to the side, raking his nails down the bear-man's arm as he went by. The bear wheeled to face him, not about to let Darvi jump on his back. He charged more slowly this time, and took a swipe at Darvi as he leaped aside. The blow caught Darvi across the chest and flayed his skin open. It also knocked him backward. Rather than stagger and lose his footing, Darvi rolled with the impact and let it carry him over and back onto his feet. But the wind was knocked out of him and he gasped, trying to get his breath back. The bear charged him again, feeling he had the advantage. Darvi danced away from him, trying to stay out of reach of those slashing front paws and vice-like arms. If the bear-man closed with him, he would die.

A shadow fell on the arena. Darvi would not have looked up, but Yukari's cry startled him. Above them, a white dragon was dropping into the arena. In the instant he saw it, the bear's arms closed around him, crushing the air from his lungs. Darvi's vision began to go gray. Then something massive knocked both him and the bear sprawling and he rolled loose. Darvi staggered to his feet and stumbled back toward Yukari, ready to protect her from this new threat. Then his vision cleared and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Escaflowne in dragon form stood in the arena, its tail and wings arching out over the stands, one hand curled protectively around Yukari. The other held a shining sword pointed toward the one part of the stands not covered by its shadow.

Van, seated on Escaflowne's back, tossed a knife to Darvi. "Free Yukari!"

Darvi caught the knife and hurried to obey. He cut Yukari's bonds and then grabbed her hand as they ran to Escaflowne's side. He boasted her up to Van's outstretched hand and then climbed up quickly after her.

"Stop them!" Surk screamed from the top of the arena. "Warriors! Use your spears!"

But shouts and the sound of fighting elsewhere drew the warriors away. Clearly, fighting a guymelef with spears seemed foolish to them. They rushed to face the threat they could deal with. Surk screamed in inarticulate rage and snatched a spear from a passing warrior. Leaning back, he heaved it at Escaflowne with all his strength. The dragon flicked it aside with one hand and then stuck the tip of the sword under Surk's chin. His eyes went round with fear and rage, but he didn't move.

"I am the King of Fanelia and this is my daughter!" Van shouted angrily. "Be thankful I choose not to level your village and destroy everyone in it!"

Those people remaining in the stands fell into a hushed silence.

"Blood sports are a crime against all sentient creatures," he continued, glaring around at the cowering villagers. "I will take it personally if I hear of this practice continuing." He stared down the length of his sword at Surk. "You have deserved everything that has happened to you. Be thankful if nothing worse befalls you."

He moved his hand and Escaflowne put the sword away. "Hold on," he said and tugged on the reins. Escaflowne jumped into the sky, the sharp down stroke of its wings knocking people sprawling. As they climbed high into the sky above the arena, Darvi could see samurai fighting on the edge of the village. He tapped Yukari's shoulder and pointed. She looked down and nodded. She was holding on tight to Van's waist. Darvi leaned close so he could speak into her ear.

"I told you Van would come for you. Have I ever been wrong?"

She beamed at him and shook her head. Then she closed her eyes and leaned against Van's back.

- - - - - - - -

Yukari was so glad to be back with her family that she accepted both hugs and yelling with equal pleasure. Hitomi certainly seemed torn between weeping and scolding, but she did both while holding Yukari so tightly she could scarcely breathe. Yukari also accepted that she was pretty much confined to the castle grounds for what would probably be the next several years. But frankly, she wasn't that interested in going anywhere anyway. The wide world had turned out to be a pretty dangerous place.

And it would be a long time before she got over the guilt of what she'd put Darvi through. The gashes he'd taken from the bear-man during that final fight had festered and he ended up bedridden with a fever for several days. Although he was tended very carefully, he would always carry the scars. Darvi said he didn't blame her for it, but neither would he talk about what happened in the village. But then, whether he blamed her for it or not, she blamed herself. If not for her foolishness, he would never have been hurt at all. Yukari decided that, once and for all, it was time for her to grow up and behave responsibly. She would never again do anything that put Darvi's life at risk. He was much too important to her.

Of course, she didn't see why behaving responsibly had to include wearing shoes, or not climbing on the roof. Which was why Darvi found her where he usually did about two moons later: sitting by the chimney on the roof above her bedroom. A cool fall wind was blowing and she had her bare feet tucked inside her cloak. He climbed up and sat down next to her, draping his cloak and his arm around her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked

"No. My winter fur is coming in."

"You are so lucky! I wish I had fur. I was freezing last night after my fire burned down."

Darvi laughed. "Why didn't you put on another log?"

"And cross the floor in my bare feet? Brrr!" She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Why don't you sneak into my room tonight and sleep with me? I'll be warm enough then."

"Yukari…" he warned.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Mother would have a hissy-fit."

"Somehow," Darvi said with a laugh, "I cannot imagine Queen Hitomi having a hissy-fit. Now, my mother…"

Yukari snickered.

"I've been wanting to ask you something," Darvi said after a short silence. "Where were you going? When you ran away?"

Yukari sat up, feeling a spasm of guilt. "I was going to the coast. I thought from there I could find my way to Asturia. Mother speaks so fondly of Queen Millerna, I thought she would take me in."

"And send you straight back home."

"I thought if I explained, maybe she would let me stay for a while."

"Dammit Yukari!" he snapped, suddenly angry. "It was ME you ran away from! The rest of them don't matter. How could you do that to me? I've never been so afraid in my life. Have you no idea how important you are to me?"

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "I could never hate you. I've loved you since the day you were born. But please, please never do this to me again. We belong together."

She buried her face in the soft fur of his chest. "I promise," she whispered. "I won't ever leave you again. Not ever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of Part 1.

Part 2, which takes place seven years later, starts in the next chapter.

It may be a little while before it shows up though, because I've gotten sidetracked doing another story. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. (Well, ok, right after I write it, which I swear will happen any day now. Honest!)

Riyo: Ah-ha…

Moms: Shut up! I haven't seen you post anything lately!

Riyo: I did and I have finals and am doing work. Unlike some parties!

Moms: I am too working! Ok, I'm going to work, and that's almost nearly the same thing!

Riyo: Right, then try to only write at lunch like me.

Moms: I do. But we get a FLEXIBLE lunch hour.

Riyo: -.-; At least I'm keeping my new year's resolution…

Moms: So am I. Of course, mine had nothing to do with not writing stories when I'm supposed to be working.

Riyo: That would explain so much.

Moms: yeah. Anyway, you're cluttering up my chapter. See everyone next time!

Riyo: Bye! (waves)


	9. An Evil Star

Interlude: Seven years have passed. Relative peace has reigned in the Fanel household. Maturity, it seems, finally caught up with Princess Yukari. Her close friend and constant companion Darvi joined King Van's samurai, and his new duties forced a change in their relationship. No longer free to spend all their time together, they had to find comfort in the few hours a day they were allotted. And Yukari had to learn to enjoy the modest and ladylike pursuits deemed suitable for a princess of the blood. But she still occasionally climbs onto the roof above her bedroom, barefoot, to watch the sunset.

Chapter 8: An Evil Star

Brevan Ramone looked up at the night sky and smiled. The Earth and her Moon hung above him, shimmering in blue, green and silver. He stood in a rocky canyon. It was a chilly night and smelled of the fall, but it also smelled of burning oil and wood smoke. There was a settlement nearby. Brevan frowned slightly. A wood-burning culture was not what he had envisioned for the mysterious world in the heavens that his mystic vision had shown him. But then, a simple society might suit him better. The society of Earth, to his mind, had become slaves to the technology they lived by. But Brevan did not believe technology was the ultimate answer. He had studied all of the mystic arts, read all of the ancient spiritual texts, and ultimately his vision had shown him a world hanging in the heavens, hidden from mortal eyes. A man of his vision, he believed, belonged in such a world and tonight his prayers had been answered. He smiled as he walked down the canyon, in the direction of the smoke.

It was dawn before Brevan found the village. The stony canyons where he had first found himself had given way to shallow ravines choked with dense underbrush and short scraggly trees. He'd had to struggle through, back-tracking several times, before he found what looked like a man-made path that wound down to the shallower valleys below. The village was nestled on the far slope of a valley split by a small stream. Cultivated fields and pastures divided the valley into a patchwork on either side. Brevan stopped to survey the sight. People were already working in the fields and smoke curled from the stone chimneys of the wood and thatch huts. It was idyllic. He smiled.

The sun was getting hot by the time Brevan reached the first occupied field. The two men and three women diligently hoeing up weeds between the neat rows of crops stopped their work to watch him approach.

"Good day to you, sir!" one man called as Brevan neared them. "Where are you bound?"

"I have no fixed destination," he replied as he stopped. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "I was hoping to appeal to your charity for a bit of food."

One of the women frowned. "You did not lose your supplies to the wolves, did you?" she asked.

"I saw no wolves," Brevan answered, a little alarmed. "I just arrived in the hills last night, from the world in the sky." He lowered his voice slightly, to make it sound more portentous.

The five villagers stared at him, wide-eyed. "From the Mystic Moon?" said the woman. She sounded awed and a little frightened. The others looked a little frightened as well.

"Yes." Brevan guessed that was their name for the Earth. "I have come, guided by my prayers, to seek ultimate knowledge in this place."

"In our village?" another man asked incredulously.

"In all villages," Brevan replied sagely.

"You must be a holy man," the first woman said, "else the wolves would have troubled you for certain. I am Zatia and this is my husband Clave." She pointed to the man who had first greeted Brevan. "You are welcome in our home."

"Thank you, madam. I am humbled by your hospitality. I am Brevan Ramone, a priest of the Mystic Arts." That was a stretch, but there was no reason for these people to know that. They seemed more likely to treat an itinerant priest well than a wandering beggar.

"A priest?!" They exclaimed, bearing out his assumption.

Zatia smiled. "Come, Father Ramone. I have bread and goat cheese to share, and my children will wash your feet."

Brevan smiled with satisfaction as he followed her across the stream on stepping stones and into the village. This was going exactly as he believed it should. These simple people would be easy to control.

He munched on dark bread and soft white cheese while Zatia told him the entire life story of the village, and all about their troubles.

"It's done nothing but get worse since I was a girl," she declared, "ever since the war with Zybach, when most of the old Duke Freid's soldiers were killed. The young Duke never replaced them and now folks do pretty much as they please." It was clear from her tone that allowing people to do as they pleased was a bad thing. Brevan smiled to himself.

"Those wolves you spoke of…" he prompted.

"The bane of our lives, in truth!" she exclaimed bitterly. "They steal our goats! We're a poor village and can ill afford such losses."

"Perhaps more goatherds would frighten the wolves away."

"Grown men are not going to fear young boys."

Brevan was confused. "You mean the wolves are men?"

"Of course," she said. "They are beast-men. But these creatures live more like their wild ancestors than the men they aspire to be." She shook her head angrily. "They are too clever for traps and too strong for our boys to fight. But now that winter is over, we must use the upper pastures for grazing, and then they kill our goats to feed their bellies, as if we've no need of them!"

"Beast-men?" Brevan exclaimed in soft surprise. "But surely such creatures are an abomination?"

"When I was young, I didn't think so. But these days?" She sighed. "How will I care for my children if there is no goat milk, nor cheese, nor goat hair to spin for weaving?" She shook her head again, but sadly this time. "These are dark times."

Brevan let a wise smile soften his face. "My child, surely I've come to be a light in your darkness. I will guide you, so that you may drive out these beast-men, for the good of your children."

Zatia smiled. "The gods be praised! Your coming is a good omen, Father."

"So I believe also, my child." He lifted his eyes to the heavens. "The light of the Mystic Moon shall guide my steps."

She clasped her hands together with a rapt expression and Brevan allowed his thoughts to brush against the fringes of her mind. Her simple thoughts were transparent. If she was typical of her people, and he thought it likely that she was, they would be easy to control, especially with a threat like these wolf-men to focus their hatred. Brevan could shape this world to suit himself. He would no longer be the outcast, the madman. He would become their ruler.

- - - - - - - -

Chid sat cross-legged on the cushion at the front of the dais, which he favored over the imposingly carved seat further back that his father had used. A row of ministers knelt on the floor in front of him, waiting for him to speak. Chid frowned as he read the latest report. Another village had driven all the beast-men out, causing several deaths. This strange new cult was spreading and the violence was escalating. Already, many beast-men refugees had flocked into the city, begging for help. But Chid wasn't sure what to do. He did not have enough soldiers to combat a civil uprising. Freid had been peaceful for decades. Poor, yes, but peaceful. He looked up at the waiting ministers.

"How many villages does this make?"

"Fourteen, my lord. And there are rumors now of beast-men being denied trade in some of the larger towns. I fear this disturbance will continue to spread."

"So do I." Chid looked down at the report in his hand, and at the others spread out on the floor in front of him. "I think we must ask for help." He reached for pen, ink and parchment and began to write. "Have messengers carry these letters to Asturia and Fanelia with all possible haste. I am sure our old friends will come to our aid."

The ministers bowed in unison, touching their heads to the floor. "Yes, my lord," they said.

- - - - - - - -

Yukari could hear the samurai training in the courtyard outside, and she strained to hear Darvi's voice. He'd been so busy lately that they'd barely had time to say hello, much less sit down and talk like they used to do. She missed him. It felt like part of her was missing.

"Your Highness! Pay attention to your embroidery." Yukari started. Her chaperone, Lady Deistor, was regarding her with a slight frown. "Your flowers are starting to look like cat's ears."

The other young ladies in the room snickered.

"That's no surprise!" one girl, Elaine Turoth, whispered loudly.

"That's enough from you, Miss Turoth!" Lady Deistor said firmly.

Yukari flushed as the other girls continued to giggle and whisper among themselves. Her affection for Darvi was no secret, but the older she got, the more amusing people seemed to find it. It was as if they somehow magically expected her to get over it just because she had developed a bust and hips. But if anything, it only made her feelings for him stronger. Growing into his full adult muscularity had certainly made him no less attractive. Physically, he was stronger than most of her father's samurai, and he was faster and more agile. He was also incredibly handsome. Yukari knew she was not the only one who thought so.

But seeing other girls flirting with him did not make her jealous, really. Envious perhaps. She just wanted to spend more time with him, that was all. But she did not want to jeopardize his standing among the samurai. So she obeyed Lady Deistor and worked hard at her sewing, embroidery, music and whatever else Lady Deistor seemed to think, as a princess, she ought to know. But she wasn't really happy. She hadn't been happy for a long time.

She focused her attention on the row of daisies she was embroidering. The last few did look a little cat's ears. She sighed. _I miss you, Darvi,_ she thought. _Sometimes I think it would have been better if we'd never grown up._

Darvi was not at dinner that night, and only painful practice kept Yukari from breaking down in tears. She had not spoken to Darvi in six days. She couldn't remember the last time they had gone that long without seeing each other. She picked at her food sadly.

"Are you all right, Yukari?" Bethany, seated next to her older sister, spoke quietly.

"I'm fine, Beth," Yukari lied. "I'm just not hungry."

"I saw Darvi on sentry duty at the main gate," Bethany said. She smiled encouragingly at Yukari. "The duty shift changes right after dinner."

"I know." Yukari said. "He'll probably eat in the barracks with the other samurai."

"But he doesn't sleep in the barracks," Bethany pointed out with a knowing smile.

Yukari smiled back at her. Bethany was mighty precocious for a seven-year-old. She patted the younger girl on the hand and leaned close so she could whisper in her ear. "If mother caught me visiting Darvi alone in his room at night, she'd have my hide. You know how she feels about the appearance of impropriety."

"I could go with you." Bethany grinned.

Yukari smiled gratefully at her little sister. "Thank you, Beth. We can't stay long, though. He has training again in the morning."

"I don't know why," Beth said seriously. "He's better than everybody else already."

"That's how he stays that way."

"I suppose."

They looked for Darvi in his room later that evening. Yukari was surprised at how nervous she felt waiting to see if he was there. Then he opened the door and her heart started racing. He was not wearing a tunic, just his trousers. The soft, downy fur covering his skin did not hide the powerful muscles of his chest and arms. His long auburn hair was pulled over one shoulder and flowed past the scars from the bear fight seven years ago. He looked tired, but he smiled at the sight of her.

"Yukari! I was just thinking about you." He opened the door wider and stepped back. "Come in." His eyes dropped to Bethany. "You too, kitten."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not a kitten!"

"No? Then what's all this fur then?" He ruffled her hair playfully.

She swatted his hand away with a grin and scampered into the room. Yukari followed more slowly, trying to maintain some kind of dignity. But walking past Darvi took a lot of willpower. What she wanted to do was snuggle into his arms and bury her face in his hair. How she missed the easy intimacy of childhood!

Darvi closed the door behind her. "How was dinner?"

"Boring. It's never any fun when you're not there."

Darvi chuckled. "You're a princess. I don't think you're supposed to be having fun."

"You've got that right," she exclaimed. She flopped down on the floor next to Bethany, who was diligently setting up a game of Stones. "Do you know what I had to do today? Embroidery! For practically the entire day, it felt like. How many daisies does one dress need?"

"Daisies?" Bethany said absently. "I heard you were embroidering cat's ears."

Yukari flushed bright red. "Who told you that?"

Bethany shrugged. "I just heard some girls talking."

Yukari muttered a curse under her breath. "Those stupid cows think they're so funny. I was distracted for just a moment and a couple of my daisies came out a little lopsided."

Darvi sat down cross-legged on his bed and resumed brushing his hair. "What's wrong with embroidering cat's ears?"

"Nothing," Bethany said brightly. "I think your ears are quite handsome. Don't you think they're handsome, Yukari?"

"Of course. I think all of Darvi is handsome."

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "You've seen all of Darvi?"

Yukari flushed again. "Not since we were young. Now quit asking such impertinent questions. Are you going first?"

"Yes." Bethany studied the stones for a moment and then moved one of her pieces carefully.

Yukari made an answering move. "We aren't going to play the whole game," she said to Darvi. "When you're ready to go to bed, just tell us to get out."

"That's all right, I'm not that tired." He stretched out on his belly. "I miss spending time with you."

"Me, too."

They smiled at each other and Yukari felt happy for the first time in months. They didn't talk about anything in particular. They just talked, like they used to do when they were children, when the colors on a butterfly's wings could occupy them for hours. Bethany didn't say a word. She kept her eyes focused on the game board and let them behave as if they were alone. They stayed until none of them could ignore Darvi's yawns, or Bethany's.

"We'd better go," Yukari said finally. "Mother will have my head for keeping Beth up this late. And you look like you're ready to sleep, too."

Darvi rolled off the bed and walked them to the door. "I have sentry duty at the city gate tomorrow," he said as he opened the door. "But I get off before dinner."

Yukari smiled. "Good. We can eat together." She squeezed his hand. "We can sit too close together and cause some talk."

Darvi rolled his eyes. "I'm putting Bethany between us."

"Wretch." Yukari kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, Yukari." He ruffled Bethany's hair again. "Good night, kitten." Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "And thanks."

She made a face at him, but smiled as she did it. "You're welcome."

Yukari put her arm around Bethany's shoulders as they walked up the hall to the younger girl's room. "Thanks, Bethany. You're a great little sister."

Bethany beamed, but her smile was split by a huge yawn.

"I'd better get you in bed quick," Yukari said apologetically. "It's way past your bed time."

"I'm all right," Bethany said sleepily. She rubbed a hand across her eyes.

"I can see that," Yukari said. She helped Bethany change into her nightdress, poured a cup of water for her and settled her under her blankets. Then she kissed Bethany on the forehead as the little girl's eyes drooped. Yukari wondered if she would ever be putting her own daughter to bed like this. She stroked Bethany's hair as her sister fell asleep.

The door opened slowly and Hitomi poked her head in. She smiled at the sight of her two daughters. Yukari rose carefully off the bed and left her sister to sleep.

"I wondered if she was with you," Hitomi said when the door was closed.

"We visited with Darvi for a little while and played Stones."

"Oh." Hitomi looped her arm through Yukari's and walked her down the hall toward her room. "I know you miss spending time with Darvi. But now that you've grown up, it's more appropriate for you to spend your time with other young ladies. And Darvi has his own responsibilities now."

"I know." Yukari sighed. "I just wish appropriate occupations for young ladies weren't so boring."

Hitomi laughed. "I won't argue with that." She squeezed Yukari's arm. "But I am pleased with the effort you've made for me. And I don't mind if you spend time with Darvi, as long as there's a chaperone. For appearances sake." They stopped outside Yukari's door. "Good night, dear."

"Good night, Mother."

They kissed each other good night, and Yukari watched her mother walk away. She wondered if Hitomi knew how strong her feelings for Darvi were. Somehow, she doubted it, or she suspected Hitomi would be much more strict about the time she allowed them to spend together. Yukari entered her room with a sigh. Sometimes, she really wished she had not been born a princess.


	10. Trouble Brewing

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I confess I'm a little over-extended trying to write three stories at once. I promise to try to do better! Having to go to work all the time is really cutting in to my story-writing time! Stupid day job!

Chapter 9: Trouble Brewing

The messenger from Freid looked as if he had ridden all the way without stopping. Even the spare horse he was leading drooped as they staggered through the city gate.

"I have a message for King Van from my master, Duke Chid of Freid!" he announced, his shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

"Darvi! Take him to the King," ordered Hama, Chief Samurai Sesston's second-in-command.

"Yes sir!" Darvi grasped the messenger's bridle and broke into a brisk trot, leading the tired horse and rider through the city to the castle. He very much wanted to ask the messenger questions, but he held his tongue. In all likelihood, he would find out soon enough. News never stayed secret long in Fanelia.

At this hour, King Van was most likely in the dojo, training with Vulcan and Amano, so Darvi took the messenger straight there. Van was watching Vulcan and Amano spar. Both boys were quite skilled, but Vulcan's advantage in years showed as he disarmed his younger brother with a deft series of attacks. Van applauded as the boys turned to him for his critique.

"Well done! Very well done," Van said. "Your defense was excellent Amano. Your only mistake was retreating when you should have attacked." He turned to Vulcan with a smile. "I think there is very little left for me to teach you. You are developing your own style and it is becoming quite devastating. I think it might be time to begin training you in Escaflowne."

Vulcan's eyes lit up. "Escaflowne? Really?" He grinned at Amano. "That would be fantastic!"

Amano grinned back, excited for his brother.

Van then turned to Darvi. "What is it, Darvi?"

"A messenger from Chid, my lord."

The messenger stepped forward and held out a folded missive with a bow. Van stepped closer to the window as he broke the seal. As he read the letter his eyebrows lowered into a thoughtful frown.

"How long ago did you leave Freid?" he asked the messenger.

"Eight days, Your Majesty."

"Hmm." Van scanned the letter again quickly. "Darvi, please find Sesston and tell him to meet me in my study." He glanced at the exhausted messenger. "But take this man down to the kitchen first and see that he gets a meal and a bed."

"Yes, sir."

Darvi led the man down to the kitchen, still curious to know what was going on, but still holding his tongue. He left the messenger in the care of the head cook and dashed off to look for Sesston in his office in the barracks. Sesston could usually be found there right before dinner, doing some tedious administrative task or other. It never seemed right to Darvi that a samurai of Sesston's impressive abilities and reputation would be content to sit behind a desk, but someone had to do it, and Sesston clearly had an aptitude for it. He also clearly didn't want Lord Kilbrin doing it. There seemed to be a mild rivalry between the two men when it came to managing the kingdom. Van couldn't do everything, and while Kilbrin handled many of the bureaucratic tasks, Sesston considered the security of the kingdom to be his responsibility. Their occasional arguments at dinner had confused and amused Darvi when he was younger. Now that he was old enough to understand, he often wondered how Van put up with it. But, then, that was why Darvi knew he wasn't cut out to be a ruler. He didn't have the patience.

The door to Sesston's office was open, but Darvi stopped outside and knocked anyway.

"Come in, Darvi. What's up?"

"We've had a messenger from Chid, sir. King Van would like you to meet him in his study."

"Oh, really? Do you know what it's about?"

"No, sir. The messenger had a letter for him."

"Ah." Sesston gathered up the papers on his desk and slipped them into a drawer. "I'd better get over there. Your shift was about to end, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I must go back to the gate to make sure my relief is there."

Sesston smiled. "Good lad." He patted Darvi's shoulder. "A lazier man wouldn't bother, and I wouldn't want to put my trust in him."

Darvi smiled. Earning Sesston's trust was important to him. He was the only man Darvi respected more was King Van himself. He returned to the main city gate to find that his relief had arrived and that the other samurai from his duty shift had already left. So he turned right around and headed back to the castle. He would just have time to wash and dress for dinner. Tonight, he got to have dinner with Yukari. It seemed foolish to be excited about that, but he was. He missed spending time with her. She had always been such an important part of his life, it just didn't feel right going days at a time barely speaking to her. He had not begrudged at all the sleep he'd missed last night so they could talk.

He got ready as quickly as possible and hurried to the dining room to look for her. She was there, not far from the entrance, sandwiched between Lady Deistor and Queen Hitomi. She saw him and bit her lip, an unhappy frown stealing over her face. Obviously, she wasn't sure how to break away from her chaperone.

"We haven't seen you at dinner lately, Darvi," a sultry voice murmured from beside him.

He winced slightly. Another man might not have found Elaine Turoth annoying, because she was quite pretty, but she got on Darvi's nerves. She had a knack for making Yukari look foolish in front of him. But rather than make him think less of Yukari, it simply awakened his sympathy and made him angry at Elaine.

"I do as my duties require me," he answered politely. Elaine's father was important, so Darvi was always polite to her, even when she irritated him.

"Of course," she answered with an elegant smile. "Perhaps you would care to join me?"

Darvi suppressed the urge to groan. "Thank you, but no, Elaine. I have already arranged to dine with Princess Yukari."

Elaine wrinkled her nose delicately. "But you always dine with the Princess. Surely you would enjoy a change of company?"

"Another time perhaps." Darvi moved away before she could say anything else. The last thing he wanted was to spend his first evening in the dining room in days with her. He walked boldly across the room to where Yukari stood and offered her and the two ladies with her his best court bow. "Your Majesty. Your Highness. Lady Deistor."

"Good evening, Darvi," Hitomi said. "No sentry duty tonight?"

"No, ma'am. I'm off for the rest of the evening. I was hoping to have dinner with Yukari."

Lady Deistor frowned, but Hitomi smiled. "Of course you may join us, Darvi."

Darvi offered Yukari his arm. She slipped her hand around his elbow and they walked toward the royal table behind Hitomi and Deistor.

Yukari leaned close and whispered, "What did that cow, Elaine, want?"

"Miss Turoth asked if I would join her for dinner."

Yukari muttered a very unflattering term for an unmarried maiden under her breath.

Darvi lifted an eyebrow at her. "That is a most un-princess-like thing to say."

Yukari frowned. "She's always flirting with you," she muttered darkly. "If it was anyone but her…"

Darvi squeezed her hand where it rested on his arm. "She can flirt all she wants. You're the only one who matters to me."

Yukari looked up at him and her face flushed. She looked around quickly, as if worried someone might have heard him, and then dropped her eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better," she whispered.

"Of course," he whispered back. "I know you better than anyone." He patted her hand. "So let's not think about the annoying Miss Turoth. I'd much rather think about you."

She flushed again. "I'd much rather think about you, too," she said softly.

She did not sit too close to him, as she had threatened to do the night before, but they did whisper to each other enough to earn several disapproving stares from Lady Deistor, and a few jealous looks from Elaine.

At the end of dinner, Van rose and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've received grave news from Freid of a new religious cult that is causing civil unrest in that country. Duke Chid of Freid has asked for my assistance in suppressing this cult and I plan to provide it. In three days, Chief Assistant Samurai Hama will take a force of two hundred men and ride to Duke Chid's aid. At this time, there is no telling how long the men will be gone. Freid is an important ally of Fanelia, so these forces must be as committed to the protection of that country as they would be to Fanelia. From what Chid wrote, I firmly believe this cult must be wiped out before it spreads beyond Freid. Lives have already been lost, and more are in danger."

A buzz of excited talk sprang up at the conclusion of his announcement. Fanelia had not been to war since the trouble with the wild men seven years ago, an incident that still caused Yukari untold embarrassment.

"Darvi!" Van called over the chatter. "Hama wants you to accompany him to Freid."

"Yes, my lord," Darvi said. He looked at Yukari. Her face was stiff with the effort to not show any emotion. He leaned close and whispered into her ear. "It won't be that long, Yukari."

She nodded without answering, but she obviously did not believe it. But then, Darvi didn't really believe it either. It seemed as if the whole world was conspiring to find reasons to keep them apart. He sighed. More and more often these days, he found himself wishing that Yukari had not been born a princess.

-

Yukari sat on the edge of her bed and wept. She knew it was foolish, and probably childish, to be grieving for Darvi when he hadn't even left yet, but she couldn't help herself. The mere thought of him being gone for months on end was too horrible to contemplate, yet she was unable to think about anything else. It wasn't fair. She'd been a model princess for seven years. Now the only thing that made the tedium of her life bearable was being taken away. She and Darvi belonged together. Why was it so hard for her parents to accept that?

Someone knocked softly on her door and Yukari tried to stifle her tears. She dug her handkerchief out of her sleeve and wiped her face, hoping her eyes were not too red nor her face too blotchy.

"Come in!"

Bethany slipped through the door. "Are you all right, Yukari?" she asked. "You looked unhappy after dinner."

Yukari tried to smile. "I've been better," she answered sadly. "Why do you suppose Hama wants to take Darvi? There are other samurai with more experience."

"He's the best," Bethany said with childlike certainty. "It makes sense."

"I know." Yukari sighed. "But that doesn't make me feel any better. I hate not being with Darvi. We need each other."

"Are you in love?"

Yukari started at the simplicity of the question. Bethany's open face showed honest curiosity. She was too young to really understand the implications of such a question. At least Yukari hoped she was too young. She deserved an honest answer, but Yukari was not sure she could give her one.

"It's not that simple, Beth. Darvi was my companion growing up, but he's not from a noble family. We can be friends, but that's all."

"That's not an answer." Bethany's gaze was direct. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not." Yukari smiled. "All right, I'll say this: I have very deep feelings for Darvi, and I think he has deep feelings for me."

Bethany made a face. "I could have told you that! Why don't you just say you don't want to answer? Anyway, Papa said he thought the samurai would be gone for half a year or so. That's a pretty long time."

"Yes it is." Yukari let out a long, sad sigh. Half a year without Darvi! "I wish I could go with them."

"Why don't you?"

Yukari shook her head. "Even if there was some slim chance that Mother would permit it, Father would say no, with good reason. Duke Chid asked for military support. He doesn't need some bedraggled princess tagging along."

"So don't ask them. Just go."

"What!" Yukari stared at her. "Have you any idea how much trouble that would cause?"

"It wouldn't be like the last time you ran away, when I was born." Bethany spoke calmly, as if she were discussing a new dress. "You could be Father's liaison to Duke Chid."

"Where do you get these ideas?" Yukari asked, dumbfounded. "I can't go to Freid!"

"Of course you can. You can fly there."

Yukari swallowed. She knew the way to Freid. She had studied all the maps very carefully after her last disastrous trip away from home so she would never get lost like that again. She could conceivably fly to Freid, or at least far enough toward it that Chief Assistant Samurai Hama would not be able to drag her back to Fanelia. _I should not be having these thoughts._ She looked at Bethany.

"Bethany, I can't go to Freid. Mother and Father would be furious. I would just get Darvi in trouble. It would be wrong."

"But what do you want to do?" Bethany tipped her head to the side and smiled slightly.

_She knows me too well,_ Yukari thought. "I want to be with Darvi."

"So go to Freid."

"Oh, lord!" Yukari dropped her face into her hands. "I am going to be in so much trouble!"

"But you'll be happy."

Yukari looked up at her little sister's lopsided smile. "Come give me a hug, troublemaker." She held out her arms and Bethany skipped into her embrace. "All right, I'll go to Freid. But you have to help me."

Bethany kissed her on the cheek. "This will be fun."

"For you." Yukari returned the kiss. "I'm the one who will end up confined to the castle until I have children older than you."

-

Most of the samurai were excited about the possibility of fighting in Freid. They were trained to fight, after all, and the relentless peace in Fanelia often left them at loose ends. They spoke eagerly about what might happen and the likelihood of facing tough opponents. It was well-known that Freid no longer supported a standing army, which meant men who might otherwise have placed themselves in the service of the Duke most likely would have turned to careers as mercenaries.

Darvi listened to their talk without really paying attention. His mind was still back at the castle in Fanelia. He couldn't stop thinking about his last conversation with Yukari. She had kissed him goodbye. It had been a very platonic kiss, since she offered it in front of her entire family and half the court, but he couldn't forget it. She had not kissed him since her breasts had begun to grow and her chaperone, Lady Deistor, had firmly decided that all such contact was no longer appropriate. But it wasn't so much the kiss itself that entranced him, it was the memory of her scent. He knew Yukari's scent better than his own, and her scent by itself had the power to awaken all kinds of forbidden thoughts and desires in him. It resonated with suppressed passion and unspoken desire. It was probably just as well that they would be apart for awhile.

Although the messenger from Freid had made it to Fanelia in eight days, it would take their party almost twice that long to return. Although they were making good time, Hama wanted to arrive with both the men and the horses ready to go to work. They rode in a two column formation, with the men at the rear leading the strings of pack animals. The weather was good for travel. It was just coming into full summer, with long days and warm nights. They slept under the stars each night, because it meant less packing up each morning and helped them make better time.

Darvi liked sleeping outdoors. It was not something he got to do often, so he relished the opportunity. The odors of forest and meadow and plowed fields were a welcome change from the stuffy smells of the castle, even the sharp scent of grazing livestock.

As they neared Freid, the land changed from lush forests to scrub brush and rock filled valleys, separated by stony ridges. Without knowing why, Darvi began to feel nervous. He felt as if something were sneaking up on them. He kept scanning the ridgelines above them as they rode through the narrow valleys, unable to put his finger on what was nagging at him.

"Something troubles you, Darvi?" Hama finally asked him.

"It's probably nothing, Sir, but I feel like we're being watched."

Hama scanned the ridge above them, following Darvi's eyes. "Your instincts have always been good, Darvi. If you feel something is there, something is probably there." He studied the way ahead of them. The valley descended and widened, and the ridges to either side flattened out. A river cut through the ridge on the right, where the valley they were following joined with another, and made a wide curve through the middle of their valley. Hama pointed. "We'll make camp on the far side of the river. We'll have good sight lines, should anyone care to approach us."

The river was shallow and they forded it without difficulty. A cluster of trees on the far bank afforded them some shelter and wood for fires. Hama posted sentries and the remaining samurai set up camp and started preparing food.

Sitting on the ground with a plate of beans and rice, Darvi tried to ignore the tickle at the back of his mind that said something wasn't quite right. His friend Petran, who had entered Van's service at the same time as Darvi, kept glancing at him as he wolfed down his own food.

"You still feeling twitchy, Darvi?" he asked as he shoved the last spoonful of food into his mouth.

"A little. I just don't know why. It's really irritating." Darvi ate his own food more slowly. "I wish it would go away."

"Maybe it's beast-men refugees. Didn't Lord Van say they were being driven out of their homes?"

"Yes, he did. I suppose it could be that. I could certainly understand them avoiding a large armed force like us."

The nagging feeling persisted long after they had bedded down for the night and Darvi finally gave up any hope of going to sleep. He rolled up his blankets and went to the head watchman to volunteer to take the next shift on sentry duty.

"Can't sleep?"

"No, so I thought I may as well let someone else get some rest."

"Fair enough. Take Adrid's place. He's been refusing to admit he's sick for the last three days anyway."

Away from the camp, with the fresh night breeze filling his nostrils, the sense that he was being watched became very strong. Darvi scanned the area with his eyes and his nose, trying to pinpoint the source of the feeling. A sudden flicker of a shadow against the sky made him look up and he stared in shock. He recognized the wide flare of white wings that glowed in the moonlight. Suddenly, the nagging feeling made complete sense. It was Yukari. His awareness of her had been confused by the knowledge that she couldn't be anywhere nearby. Except that she was right there in the sky above him, angling in for a landing beside him!

As she touched down lightly a short distance away, Darvi had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting at her. He closed the distance between them in two long bounds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, keeping his voice quiet despite his shock.

"I decided to come with you," she replied calmly.

"Come with me?" Darvi nearly choked on the words. "Have you any idea how angry your parents will be?" He pointed back toward the encampment. "Hama will be furious!"

She smiled and shrugged. "Does it matter? It's too late now. I'm already here and you're too far from Fanelia to take me back."

Darvi made a strangling noise as he fought the urge to scream at her. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Only where you're concerned." She tipped her head to one side and grinned at him.

Darvi scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'd better take you to Hama. We may as well get the screaming over with right away."

The sleepy-eyed samurai watched with amusement as Hama wavered between screaming at Yukari like she was an errant samurai and addressing her with the stern politeness more befitting her rank. She accepted his chastisement without protest, but with a slight smile on her face.

"Your Highness," Hama finally concluded, "you must realize that I cannot spare anyone to escort you back to Fanelia, but neither can I allow you to return on your own. It is bad enough that you came this far by yourself." He frowned at her sternly. "You will have to accompany us to Freid, where I will place you into the protection and care of the Duke. I expect you to behave yourself until then and afterward."

"Of course, Chief Assistant Samurai Hama," she replied obediently.

Hama looked at Darvi. "Darvi, as you have been the princess' companion before, I place her in your charge until we can turn her over to Duke Chid."

Darvi saluted. "Yes, Sir." He glared at Yukari. "And I can assure you that she will be a model of obedient behavior."

Yukari smiled. "I promise not to cause any more trouble."

"Where have I heard that before?" Darvi grumbled.


	11. The Plight of the BeastMen

Chapter 10: The Plight of the Beast-men

Lady Deistor found Hitomi in her sitting room, brushing Bethany's hair.

"My lady!" Deistor exclaimed. "I cannot find Princess Yukari anywhere! I have looked all through the castle." She wrung her hands worriedly. "Princess Bethany told me she went to the market this morning, and one of the samurai did remember her going out, but no one remembers her returning."

"She's probably sulking somewhere in private, Deistor," Hitomi said calmly. "You know how depressed she gets when Darvi's not around, and he's been gone for nearly a week."

"I miss Darvi," Bethany said.

"So do I, dear," Hitomi replied. She slid a ribbon under Bethany's hair and tied it in a neat ponytail.

Deistor still looked worried. "I would feel better if I at least knew where she was. She is in my charge, after all." She gave Hitomi a hopeful look. "Perhaps you could try to locate her?"

"I suppose." Hitomi sighed as she lifted her pendant off over her head. It seemed a little silly, but if it would make Deistor feel better, there was no reason not to try. She held the pendant out in front of her, gave it a swing and closed her eyes. She pictured it swinging back and forth in her mind's eye. Suddenly, the image of the pendant swung sharply in one direction and her mind was flooded with a new vision. Hitomi recognized Yukari's shimmering wings, stained pink by the setting sun, as she flew high over open country. She dropped the pendant with a gasp.

"What is it, my lady?" Deistor clasped her hands together, concern showing on her plump face.

"She's gone after them!" Hitomi exclaimed. "She's following the samurai to Freid!"

Bethany grinned broadly and Hitomi stared at her, suddenly suspicious. "You knew she was planning this."

"It was my idea," Bethany admitted without a trace of guilt. "I helped. I took things she would need out of the castle for her, just a few things at a time, and hid them."

Hitomi frowned to keep from bursting out laughing. "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady," she said sternly.

Bethany tried to look contrite, but her lips kept twitching into a smile.

"But what will we do, my lady?" Deistor cried. "We must send Lord Van after her!"

Hitomi shook her head. "Not this time. Yukari's a grown woman and she has obviously been planning this for some time. It's time we let her deal with the consequences of her own impulsiveness."

"But, my lady!"

"No. I will speak to Van, but I'm certain he will agree with me. Yukari is not defenseless. She can fend for herself." Hitomi glared at Bethany. "This one, on the other hand…"

Bethany bit her lip. "She really wanted to go." She held out the pendant Hitomi had dropped.

"I have no doubt of that," Hitomi replied. She took the pendant and returned it to its place around her neck. "I'm sorry, Lady Deistor. When I asked Queen Millerna to send me one of her best ladies to act as Yukari's chaperone, I really did hope it would have an impact on Yukari's behavior. I admit, I have always been a little jealous of Millerna's sophistication and I hoped Yukari might learn some of that sophistication from you." Hitomi sighed. "But it was probably too late by then. I suspect Van and I had already indulged Yukari far too much." She patted Bethany on the head. "But there's still hope for this one. Why don't you take Beth to her lessons, Deistor, while I go speak to Van."

"Very well, my lady." Deistor curtsied slightly, but she still looked very unhappy. "Come along, your highness." She held out a hand to Bethany.

Bethany climbed to her feet and took Deistor's hand. "Are you angry with me, Mother?"

Hitomi finally gave in to the smile that had been threatening to crop up since Bethany's confession. "No, dear, but I do plan to keep a closer eye on you from now on."

Bethany grinned and accompanied Lady Deistor from the room.

Hitomi sat back with another long sigh. She should have known Yukari would go after Darvi. Those two might as well be tied together with a cord, as strong as the bond between them was. Oh, well. Van would be in the dojo at this hour, training with their two delightfully obedient sons. She may as well go tell him now, so he could get the outrage out of his system before dinner. Hitomi was certain he would agree with her decision, though. Sooner or later, Yukari really would have to learn to deal with the consequences of her own actions.

-

Brevan listened to the noise of the crowd outside. A lot of people had come to hear him speak, more than had ever come before. He smiled to himself. His influence was spreading. Zatia stepped through the curtain closing off the little balcony in front. He'd chosen this inn because the small balconies overlooking the square outside were the perfect place to address a crowd. Zatia offered him a small bow.

"The square is filled, Master Ramone. Will you speak now?" She waited for his answer with an expectant smile.

Brevan smiled back. Zatia's husband had not been at all pleased by his wife's decision to accompany Brevan on his quest to bring enlightenment to the world. But from the moment he had touched her simple, honest mind, her eyes had glowed with spiritual fervor. Serving him had become her sole purpose and she had willing left her family and hard life behind. Being one of the inner faithful entitled her to share the comforts that Brevan enjoyed, as well as being the recipient of his special attention.

He rose to his feet. "Yes, I will speak now." He stepped through the curtain onto the balcony. An excited cheer rose up and then quickly died away to an expectant hush.

"My children," Brevan began, "we are faced with difficult times. Creatures walk among you masquerading as men, but they are not men. These creatures pretend to be your equals, your brothers, but in truth, they seek only to pull you down into the depths." An angry murmur began to rise from the crowd. "But do not despair! Your faith will save you. Have faith in me, and I will guide you onto the true path, away from the depths."

Brevan droned on. The words weren't really important. What mattered was to hold their attention and open their minds by appealing to their raw emotions. Then he could worm his way in and gain control over them. Working a crowd this size meant he couldn't gain complete control, but mobs tended to be self-reinforcing. He needed only to set them on the path. He worked them slowly into a frenzy and then unleashed them. It didn't matter to Brevan if people were killed in the resulting riot. In a way, these mobs meant little more to him than the beast-men he demonized. As long as they obeyed him, that was all that mattered.

He re-entered the inn. Zatia was waiting with a glass of wine to soothe his throat.

"That was a beautiful speech, Master Ramone," she said. "Many new converts will join the faithful tonight."

"Indeed," he agreed as he sipped the sweet red whine. "However, you have made sure the guards are posted outside to protect us from the overzealous?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He put his arm around her. "Let us retire for a while and rest. Tomorrow it will be time to move on."

She smiled as he led her to the bed. She knew rest was not on his mind.

-

Yukari rode behind Darvi, holding onto his waist with both hands, although she could easily have kept her balance without touching him at all. But none of the samurai knew that. Darvi had been quite diligent in his duty as her minder; he never left her alone. Therefore, Yukari was perfectly content to obey him without question, even though he seemed like he was angry with her half the time. Had they been alone, she could have made up with him by now, but there were always other samurai about. The only time she was alone was when she was tending to her personal business, but then Darvi was not close enough for her to talk to him; although he remained near enough to ensure that no one else violated her privacy.

So, for the time being, she contented herself with his company, even when he was not being all that companionable.

They arrived in the city of Freid early in the afternoon on the third day after Yukari had joined the group. The citizens turned out to cheer them as they rode through. Yukari noted with dismay the large number of beast-men in the crowd, many looking ragged and half-starved. As they rode into the square in front of the castle, Yukari gasped with delight and clutched Darvi's shoulder.

"Look! It's Scheherazade!" she cried. "Allen's here!"

"It makes sense Duke Chid would ask for help from Asturia as well."

They rode into a parade rest formation facing the steps leading up to the castle entrance as Chid and several of his advisors appeared, flanked by Allen Schezar and some of his men. Hama dismounted, climbed the steps and dropped to one knee in front of Chid with his left fist resting on the ground.

"King Van sends his greetings, my lord Duke, and offers you our services. I am Chief Assistant Samurai Hama."

"You are a most welcome sight, Samurai Hama. Our situation has not improved." Chid waved Hama to his feet. "I believe you are acquainted with Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli of Asturia?"

"By reputation only." He offered Allen his hand and Allen clasped it in a firm handshake. "I am honored to meet you, sir."

Allen nodded past him toward the ranked soldiers. "While women samurai are not unheard of, am I mistaken in believing that is Princess Yukari?"

"You are not, sir." Hama turned and frowned at Yukari. "Her highness took it upon herself to accompany us here." He bowed slightly toward Chid. "If you will forgive me, Duke Chid, I would like to place her under your protection for the time being."

Chid smiled. "I would be honored." He held out his hand. "Princess Yukari, why don't you accompany us inside? Master Hama, I've had barracks prepared for your men."

Yukari dismounted as Chid directed one of his advisors to show the samurai to the barracks. Allen grinned at her as she mounted the steps.

"I haven't seen you since you were this tall, Your Highness." He held his hand midway up his chest. "How are your parents?"

"They are quite well, Allen, thank you." She couldn't help staring at him. Age had not dimmed Allen's beauty at all. Already in his fifties, his long blond hair was only just starting to streak with gray. But his skin was as smooth and as firm as ever, and his eyes still sparkled with youthful fire.

He offered Yukari his arm. She blushed as she slipped her hand around his elbow. She looked back quickly to see if Darvi was watching. He was and he did not look happy. He looked away quickly when he saw Yukari looking at him. Yukari sighed. Now he had another reason to be angry with her.

"Princess Yukari," Chid said, "Chief Assistant Samurai Hama has given me the impression that you did not receive your parents permission to accompany him."

Yukari flushed. "Well, no, not exactly. I just thought…" She fell silent. She could not tell Chid that she had come running after Darvi, especially not in front of Allen. "I thought perhaps I could help with the refugees."

"That is a kind thought, Your Highness. We are making an effort to provide for the destitute; your aid will be most appreciated.

"And perhaps it will keep you out of trouble," Hama mumbled under his breath.

Yukari pretended not to hear him.

"At any rate, Your Highness," Chid continued, "I will write to your parents at once to inform them that your have arrived safely. You will be my personal guest."

"Thank you, Duke Chid."

-

Chid assigned what felt like a small army of maidens to 'assist' Yukari with helping the refugees. She and her attendants handed out food and clothing, and provided simple medical care. Many of the refugees showed signs of having been attacked. Cuts, bruises and even broken bones were common. Their unfortunate condition sickened and angered Yukari. There was no reason for this behavior. It seemed as senseless as the Zybach attack that destroyed Fanelia in her father's youth.

Yukari went into the city every morning to tend to the refugees. While she could stitch cuts and bandage wounds adequately, she was more adept at setting the children at ease. So she would often tend to the younger children while their parents received medical attention or waited for food. Many of the children recognized her on sight, so when she and her maidens arrived that morning, six days after Yukari first arrived in Freid, they clustered around her, clamoring for her attention.

"Tell us a story, Miss Yukari!"

"Play tag with us, Miss Yukari!"

"Give me a moment, little ones!" she laughed. She pulled several toys out of various pockets in her dress and cloak. The children squealed with delight as she handed them little wooden balls, small dolls, lettered blocks and similar items.

"Good heavens, Your Highness," one of her assistants said, "where did you find all that?"

"Around." Yukari handed out the last item and the children settled down to play. "Actually, most of it is, or was, Chid's. He thought it might ease their troubles to have something normal like toys."

"Our beloved Duke is a very generous man."

"That he is." Yukari watched the children play. "Let's see to their parents now."

There were new families among the refugees and it broke Yukari's heart. A cat mother with three young children made her think of Darvi and his mother. She had seen little of Darvi during the past six days. The samurai and Allen's soldiers spent most of their time out in the countryside trying to stem the rising hostility toward beast-men and anyone who defended them. Darvi was the only beast-man among Duke Chid's borrowed forces, and Yukari tried hard not to think about that.

"Don't you think Duke Chid is a handsome man, Your Highness?" asked Mirabel, one of the countless Freidian maidens.

"Yes, he's very handsome," Yukari answered absently. She carefully knotted a bandage around a young bear-man's forearm. She couldn't help but remember the last time she'd met a bear-man. He had nearly killed Darvi in a fight to the death. "How does that feel?"

"Much better, thank you Miss." The young man flexed his arm carefully. "A man I've known since I was a boy tried to stab me. I don't understand. I did nothing to him." He shook his head sadly. "The world has gone insane."

"I am sorry," Yukari said softly. "I don't understand it either."

He walked away, still shaking his head. Yukari looked around, but there were no more people to help. The parents were watching their children playing with the toys Yukari had brought. Mirabel moved closer to Yukari's side.

"You have a way with these people," she whispered to Yukari.

"We have a lot of beast-people in Fanelia. I'm used to talking to them."

"I heard you are friends with the beast-man who rides with the Fanelian samurai." Mirabel sounded as if she thought that was somehow scandalous, and exciting.

"Yes, Darvi is my friend," Yukari replied. She tried to sound casual.

"You are the first princess who has visited Freid in a long time," Mirabel said. "We have all been wondering if you might be… well… thinking about… staying." She glanced at Yukari.

Yukari stared at her in surprise. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well," said Mirabel, "I heard Chief Advisor Horm say that you would be a good match for Duke Chid."

"He did?" Yukari was stunned. It had never even occurred to her.

"We have all been wondering when Duke Chid might take a wife." Mirabel sighed. "He is so handsome and kind, we have all wished we might catch his eye."

Yukari just stared at her. Marry Duke Chid? She liked Chid very much, but never once had she thought of him that way. He seemed more like a brother than a potential husband. "No one has spoken to me about it," she said finally. She did not want to give Mirabel the impression that she was against the idea, but neither did she want to encourage the rumors. She didn't want Darvi to hear about it.

"Perhaps they mean to write to your parents first. Are you already betrothed?"

"Uh, no."

Mirabel patted her arm and smiled. "You are very fortunate. I wish I had been born a princess."

Yukari had to bite her tongue. Why would anyone want to be a princess?

The soldiers returned that night. Hama, Darvi, Allen and Gaddes joined Chid and Yukari for dinner. Darvi's distant behavior made Yukari wonder at first if he had heard the rumors about a possible match between her and Chid. With the others around, it was impossible to simply ask him, or to try to put him at ease. But once Hama and Allen began to report on what they'd run into over the last few days, she changed her mind. What was happening out in the country was terrible. The refugees who made it to the city were the lucky ones.

Chid became angry as he listened. "We must put an end to this! Who or what is making the people act this way?"

"We believe one man is responsible, my lord," Hama said. "We learned of a priest who has been speaking out against beast-men. We tried to find him, but he has many followers and they are protecting him. We returned because we believe he may be on his way here."

"To the city?"

"Yes, my lord."

"He has driven nearly all of the beast-men out of the countryside," Allen said. "There are still a few in hiding, but most of those who have not been killed have come here. We think he means to come here and incite the citizens to attack the refugees and drive them back out into the country to be killed."

"I will not allow that," Chid said angrily. "These are my people. They must be protected."

"We will protect them, Duke Chid, you may count on it," Allen said. "But I am concerned about the possibility of civil unrest. This could get ugly."

"We need to find this priest and destroy him," Gaddes said quietly.

"I agree." Darvi didn't sound like himself to Yukari. His voice was hard and cold.

"Did you learn anything about him at all?" Chid asked.

"No, but he seems to have an incredible ability to influence people." Hama frowned. "People would attack us with nothing but farm tools when we stopped them from trying to kill beast-men. They were in a frenzy, out of their minds."

Chid nodded thoughtfully. "We must be ready for him when he comes. We cannot let him stir up the whole city, or none of us may survive."

Yukari shuddered. How could one man carry so much hate?

"Are you all right, princess?" Allen was smiling at her kindly. "We should not discuss such things over dinner."

She gave him an unhappy smile. "I understand the necessity Allen. But perhaps I should return to my room." She glanced at Darvi. "Would you walk with me part of the way, Darvi?"

He looked like he was going to say no, but then he nodded.

They left together, walking silently down the hall.

"I hope you're being careful, Darvi. I have been so worried that they might single you out."

"They've tried, but I am a samurai." He frowned darkly. "But the country people are not at fault. It's that priest. He makes them act this way. We need to capture him and lock him in the darkest hole in Fried's dungeon." He stopped and caught her arm. "You need to be careful, too, Yukari. I've heard some of what he's been saying. He says people who are friends with the beast-men are no better than beast-men. I know you've been working with the refugees. That will make you a target, too."

She returned his worried look. "I'll be careful, Darvi." She took his hands in hers. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come here."

He smiled. "You finally just figured that out?"

"I just wanted to be near you."

"I know." He looked into her eyes and Yukari's heart stopped. She wanted to kiss him, but they were not alone in the hall. Servants going about their business passed in both directions. She finally dropped her eyes.

"I'm still glad I came."

He squeezed her hands. "So am I."


	12. City Under Seige

**Animanga Girl**: It's nice to see a new reader. To answer your question, Hitomi was still wearing her bank uniform when Van found her. I didn't describe her uniform, but every one I've ever seen of a female Japanese bank employee consisted of a blouse, jacket and skirt. Sitting astride the horse in a skirt would have been most unladylike. Van put her on the horse in front of him side-saddle, both a more practical position for a woman in a skirt and also a much more romantic position which allowed them to embrace each other.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 11: City Under Siege

"Duke Chid is a good ruler, Master Ramone. I don't think people will understand if you speak against him," Zatia said.

"But he harbors beast-men in his city," Brevan replied. "He provides them with charity."

"But Duke Chid is a gentle man, Master. I do not think he is capable of understanding the harm these beast-men are doing."

"Well, perhaps that is so." Brevan stared at nothing for a moment, deep in thought. Then he smiled. "Well, no matter. There are people enough in the city to overwhelm his meager forces, even including the mercenaries he hired."

"They are not mercenaries, Master." Zatia looked worried. "I have made inquiries. Those men are samurai from Fanelia and knights from Asturia. They are strong fighters. Simple farmers are no match for them, as we have seen."

Brevan's smile turned cold. "Yes, but we still outnumber them, and they are inclined to show mercy, which works against them. Tomorrow, we will enter the city and begin our work among the people there. They will have already heard the word. They need only to hear it from my lips to be swayed onto the right path."

Zatia bowed. "Of course, Master Ramone. Shall I fetch your dinner now?"

"Yes, please. And afterwards, I shall bathe."

"Yes, Master."

-

Afternoon shadows stretched out from the gate, casting the approaching people into gloom. Darvi watched from the top of the wall as the two city guards stopped the travelers. He strained his ears, but he could not hear the words they exchanged. The guards had been instructed to stop everyone who wanted to enter the city and question them. But Darvi wondered what good that would do. He seriously doubted the man they were looking for would announce himself at the gate. This group of travelers looked just like the last: dusty, tired farmers heading into the city with goods for sale strapped to their backs.

The only really telling sign, so far as Darvi could see, was the absence of new refugees. Yukari had told him that new refugees arrived every day. Yet he had not seen any since climbing onto the wall to stand guard duty with some of the other samurai that morning. Either there were no more, which he doubted, or those who had not yet made it to the city were heading elsewhere instead. Neither answer gave him a good feeling. His senses were tingling. Trouble was coming.

The guards waved the last group of travelers into the city and began to close the gate. The whispers among the few Freidian soldiers on the wall would have told him this was unusual, if the protesting squeals of the infrequently used hinges had not. The gates to the city of Freid were seldom closed, but they were closing tonight. Duke Chid was trying to put a lid on trouble. Darvi doubted it would help.

Hama climbed up the steps to the top of the wall. "Did you see anything suspicious, Darvi?"

"Everything looks suspicious," Darvi answered darkly. "At least one hundred people came through the gate today and barely twelve left."

Hama frowned. "I hear the same story from the other gates. There are too many strangers in the city. I don't like it."

"We should have convinced Chid to close the gates this morning."

"I tried, but the city is not self-sustaining. They need the food coming in from the countryside."

"Well, I daresay they got more than food from the country today. I bet half those people are troublemakers we've already fought."

"Probably."

"Chief Hama, there aren't enough of us. This city is too big. If this priest starts an uprising we will never be able to contain it. Hundreds of people could die."

"I know." Hama stared out at the shadows stretching along the road. "We have to capture this priest. Without him to incite them, I believe this will all just die away."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We know he likes to make speeches," Hama said, "so we will put spies in every large gathering of people. Sooner or later he will show himself and then we will strike." Hama pounded his fist into his palm. "And we cannot afford to be delicate about it anymore. If people around him die, so be it. Anyone close to him cannot be innocent of bloodshed anyway."

Darvi nodded in agreement, but he said, "Chid isn't going to like that. It upsets him when his people are killed."

"He's just going to have to learn to deal with it," Hama said harshly. "People are already dying, and it's going to take more killing to stop it."

Darvi nodded again. Hama was right of course. People were going to die no matter what they did.

-

"Princess Yukari, I think it would be better if you did not leave the castle." Chief Advisor Horm clasped his hands together and bowed as he spoke. He looked worried.

"But someone must tend to the refugees, my lord," Yukari replied. "I promised I would help."

"There are others who can tend them, Your Highness." Horm moved closer and lowered his voice. "I fear the refugees will become a magnet for trouble. Anyone near them could be endangered."

Yukari frowned. "These people have already suffered. I won't abandon them out of fear. Besides, we haven't heard that this man Allen and Hama are looking for has entered the city. I promise I will return at once at the first sign of trouble."

"At least ask Duke Chid for an escort, Your Highness!"

"Every man is needed to patrol the city, my lord. I will take some of the young ladies with me, as before. I doubt anyone would be so insane as to attack a group of innocent women."

Horm clasped her hands nervously. "These are insane times, Princess Yukari. Have a care!"

"I will be careful, my lord, I promise."

Yukari disengaged her hands from his and hurried away. Horm's concern upset her. If he thought she would be at risk by tending the beast-men, it meant the beast-men themselves might be in danger. She wondered if anyone had bothered to warn them. She rounded up a handful of maidens and headed out into the city.

One of the larger squares near the market place had been turned into a temporary encampment for the refugees. When Yukari and the others arrived, it was clear that word had already reached the people gathered there of possible trouble. The children were no longer racing through the encampment playing games. The women kept them together near the center of the square, around the large fountain there. The men stood in twos and threes, spaced around the perimeter of the square at regular intervals. Guards.

A tall beast-man whose cat ancestry made Yukari think of Darvi nodded to them as the young women entered the square.

"We didn't think to see you today, Miss Yukari," he said. "Trouble's coming."

"I know, but that is all the more reason to make sure you have enough food and medicine." She tapped the pack she was wearing, which she'd stuffed with all the herbs, potions and salves she could get her hands on. The other young women had food in their packs.

"You are a good woman, Miss Yukari. After all the trouble, it is a relief to find that not everyone has gone mad."

Yukari gave him an unhappy smile. "I only hope we can end the fighting before it gets any worse."

"So do I." He pointed toward the center of the square. "You should leave what you have brought with the women and go back to the castle. It's not safe here."

"What about new arrivals? Does anyone need medical care?"

"There are no new arrivals," he said gravely. "This city will be the next to fall."

Yukari stared at him. That was not good news.

"Oh, Your Highness, we should go back to the castle at once!" Mirabel said in a frightened voice. The other young women exchanged frightened glances.

Yukari nodded reluctantly. "All right. Let's drop these things off first." She led the way to the center of the square.

"Miss Yukari! Miss Yukari!" the children cried and they rushed to crowd around her.

"Papa says bad men are coming, like before!" one little boy cried, his large golden eyes already wet with tears.

Yukari impulsively dropped to one knee and put her arms around him. "Duke Chid won't let that happen," she said. "He protects all his people."

"Even wolves like me?"

"Even wolves like you," she assured him. "You are no different from anyone else and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise!"

The little boy's mother gave Yukari a sad smile. She mouthed the word 'thanks' as she caught her son's hand.

"Let me take that, Miss." A cat-woman reached for Yukari's pack. Yukari stood and shrugged out of it, handing it to her by the strap.

"I brought all the medicines I could. I had to leave something for the soldiers," she lowered her voice, "in case there's fighting."

"I understand," the woman said. "You've been more than generous, Miss Yukari."

"It is as much Duke Chid's doing as mine, ma'am," Yukari said.

The woman nodded. "Perhaps he will hire more soldiers after this. I don't think the trouble would have spread so far if there'd been soldiers to put a stop to it."

"Perhaps not." Yukari looked around. Mirabel and the others were waiting for her with obvious impatience. "Mirabel, why don't you and the others go back to the castle? I'll be along shortly."

"We should go back together, Your Highness," Mirabel protested.

"It's all right. I can get a couple of the men here to walk me back. I just want to entertain the children for a little while."

"But, Your Highness…!"

"Go ahead," Yukari urged. "I promise I'll be along very soon."

Mirabel obviously thought it was a bad idea, but the other girls were urging her to leave. Yukari watched them go with a sense of relief. Their fear was infectious. Once they were out of sight, she took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

"All right! Who wants to hear a story?"

The children eagerly settled into a group in front of her, their faces starting to lose the lingering fear.

"Do you know the story of the Girl from the Mystic Moon?" she asked.

The excited cries made it clear they did, but they were ready to hear it again. It felt odd to tell this story about her own mother like it had happened to some stranger, but a familiar story with a happy ending was comforting, and comfort was something these unfortunate children had had too little of, lately.

-

"Most of the beast-men are in the northern square, Master," the young man reported. He rested on one knee in front of Brevan, a look of deep respect on his beardless face. He could not have been more than sixteen. "They have made a camp with tents and blankets provided by Duke Chid."

"That is very interesting," Brevan replied. "What else did you see?"

"There is a human woman there who, I am told, brings them aid every day. I saw her sitting among them as if she were one of them."

"Really? Who is she?"

"I don't know, Master, but she comes from the castle. She must be a noblewoman."

"A noblewoman who consorts with beasts?" Brevan smiled. That was perfect. A woman like that was just the sort of flashpoint he needed to set this city on fire. "I think I would like to speak to this woman. Bring her to me. Take others if you think you will need them."

"Yes, Master." The young man leaped to his feet and hurried away.

Brevan looked around the room. The common room of the inn was empty now except for himself, Zatia and the innkeeper. The innkeeper watched Brevan with frightened eyes, but he did nothing to interfere. He was too afraid of the young brigands in Brevan's service to protest the fact that he was not getting paid.

"Bring food!" Brevan ordered.

"At once, sir!" the innkeeper replied with a hasty bow. He scurried off to his kitchen, clearly happy to escape Brevan's gaze.

Zatia was frowning. "Why do you want to see this woman, Master Ramone?" she demanded.

"Do not imagine you know my whole mind, Zatia," Brevan reprimanded her sharply, angered by her tone.

"Forgive me, Master." She dropped her eyes.

Brevan smirked at her subservience. The woman really was a pleasure. "We need something to pull the city into our grasp. I cannot speak to everyone at once, as I can in the small towns. This woman, who cares for these creatures, will be our focal point. We must give the people a focus for their hate. And if she really is a noblewoman, it will hamper Duke Chid." Brevan looked toward the kitchen. "Where is that fool with my food?"

"I will fetch him."

Brevan smirked again as he watched her dash off to the kitchen. Soon enough, he would be sitting in Duke Chid's place and this country would be his. Then he would have a dozen women like Zatia to do his bidding.

-

Yukari lost track of time. It was easy to do. She loved children and these little ones reminded her of her own siblings, especially Bethany. She missed Bethany. So she stayed to tell one story after another, giving their mothers time to tend to necessary business while their fathers watched over them from the perimeter of the square. So she was taken by surprise when one of the beast-men suddenly appeared before her holding a torch.

"Miss Yukari, it is time for you to return to the castle."

Startled, Yukari looked around and discovered that evening shadows had filled the square and torches were being lit to combat the darkness.

"Oh, dear!" She jumped to her feet. "I was supposed to leave hours ago!"

"We will take you back," the beast-man said. He nodded toward three other men, also holding torches.

"Will it be safe for you to walk through the streets at night?" Yukari asked worriedly.

The beast-man smiled grimly. "We are not as helpless as some would like to believe, Miss. But we must first get you safely back to the castle. Come." He turned to lead the way across the square. Yukari obediently fell into step behind him and the other three beast-men took up positions around her. They hurried through the streets in deepening shadow.

The attack took them by surprise, despite the beast-men's vigilance. Suddenly surrounded, Yukari only had time for one startled cry before a blow from behind exploded her vision into stars. She staggered forward, grasping weakly for the man in front of her to keep from falling, and then she felt hands grabbing her limbs. She tried to struggle, but dizziness nearly made her gag and she went limp. She fought to stay conscious, but sucking blackness was dragging her down. Even then, though, in the back of her mind she couldn't help being angry that Horm had been proved right.

-

Yukari's head was still spinning. She put a hand to her forehead and groaned softly. If she'd had anything to eat recently, she was pretty sure it would have come back up. The back of her head ached. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened. Then it came back to her and her eyes flew open. Bright candlelight sent pain lancing through her head and she closed her eyes with a gasp.

"So you're awake, are you?" The woman's harsh voice sounded angry.

Why should she be angry? Yukari wondered. That woman was not the one with the back of her head bashed in.

"Where am I?" Yukari asked weakly. It hurt to raise her voice too much.

"You don't need to know," the woman answered. "Master Ramone wants to speak to you, so you just keep a respectful tongue in your head!"

"Who is Master Ramone?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Yukari opened her eyes again, slowly. "May I have some water?"

The woman snorted, but she did bring Yukari a cup of water, which she poured from a pitcher on a small table. Yukari sat up on one elbow so she could sip it, and subsequently had the chance to study her surroundings. There was not much to see. She was in a small barren room, with only the table, a chair and the rickety cot underneath her for furnishings. The woman appeared to be about Hitomi's age, but with the weathered features of someone who normally worked outdoors. She stared at Yukari as if she were somehow offended by her.

"You will wait here. I will fetch Master Ramone." She left Yukari alone in the room.

Yukari sat up carefully. Her head throbbed painfully. _I am in serious trouble,_ she thought. _Why does this always happen to me?_

The door opened again and a man entered. Without knowing why, Yukari cringed away from him. He radiated malevolence like no one she had ever met in her life. He studied her with pale, colorless eyes, while the woman watched from the doorway, glaring at Yukari angrily.

_Why is she so angry?_ Yukari wondered.

"Leave us, Zatia," he said. "I will speak to her alone."

"Yes, Master," the woman replied respectfully, but she favored Yukari with one more baleful glare before backing out and closing the door.

The man seated himself in the chair and regarded Yukari with what he probably thought was a paternal smile. "Who are you, child?"

Yukari lifted her chin. "I am the personal guest of Duke Chid, and if you don't return me to the castle at once, he'll have your head!"

The man laughed. "Oh, I think not, my child! You are quite in my power here, so I think you would do better to show a little respect." He fixed her with a sharp glare. "Now tell me who you are and why you have been helping the beast-men."

"I am Yukari Fanel, daughter of Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." She returned his glare with one of her own. "I help the beast-men because they need help."

"Daughter of a king!" he exclaimed in a delighted voice. "Tell me, child, are beast-men common in your country?"

"Common enough."

"Well, well." He leaned forward. "I sense something about you…" his eyes focused on hers and held them in an intent gaze.

Yukari slid backward on the cot uncomfortably. It felt like the man was trying to see into her mind.

His eyes suddenly widened. "What's this?" He reached forward and grabbed Yukari's hand before she could pull away. "A beast-man lover?"

Yukari yanked her hand away. "What are you talking about! Don't touch me!"

The man sat back with a wide grin. "You love a beast-man!" he declared. "It is more than I could have hoped for."

Yukari stared at him. How could he possibly know that? "I demand that you release me!" she said in a shaking voice.

"I cannot do that," he replied, still smiling. "You are exactly what I need. Tomorrow, I will use you to incite a riot. Every beast-man in this city is as good as dead." He leaned forward with a cruel smile. "Including your lover."

Yukari pushed herself backward on the cot until she was huddled against the wall.

"And then, I will see you burned at the stake for the abomination you are."


	13. Uprising

**I'll Be Seein' You**: I take no offense at your opinion of Brevan. In fact, I'm delighted. You're supposed to hate him. He IS an evil bastard!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 12: Uprising

"What do you mean you don't know where is!" Darvi exclaimed. Mirabel cringed away from him and he made a conscious effort to moderate his tone. "When did you last see her?" he asked more quietly.

"This afternoon at the refugee camp. We took them some supplies and the princess wanted to stay a little longer to play with the children."

Darvi clenched his fists and Mirabel cringed again.

"You didn't wait for her?" Darvi growled.

"We were afraid to stay! She said she would have some of the beast-men walk her back before dark."

"It's dark now!" Darvi shouted, gesturing angrily at the closed shutters and lit torches in Yukari's sitting room, where they were standing.

Mirabel burst into tears. "Her highness said we didn't have to wait!" she wailed.

"You should have told someone!" Darvi snapped, no longer caring how much he upset her. "Yukari might be in danger!" He stormed out of the room and sprinted for the main hall. Halfway there, he overtook Allen and Gaddes. "Allen!" Darvi called. "Yukari went out this afternoon and hasn't come back!"

"What!"

"I was just talking to one of the girls who went with her. The fools came back without her."

"Dammit!" Allen snarled. "How long ago was that?"

"Before sunset. Apparently, Yukari told them she'd get the beast-men to walk her back."

"What was she thinking!" Allen exclaimed. "Has she no idea we're at war? Gaddes, go round up the men. Darvi, you'd better go find Hama and get the samurai. I'll tell Chid. We'll meet in the courtyard in ten minutes." He raced off toward Chid's audience hall.

Darvi sprinted for the barracks where the samurai were staying. He found Hama standing out front, talking with a handful of samurai.

"Hama!" Darvi shouted as he slid to a halt in front of him. "Princess Yukari is missing!"

Hama's startled look was quickly replaced by one of stern professionalism. "Report!"

Darvi came to attention. "She and her maidens took supplies to the refugee camp this afternoon. The maidens returned but Yukari remained behind. She was supposed to return before dark with a beast-man escort, but no one has seen her."

Hama frowned. "Petran, go find out if any beast-men have entered the castle."

"Yes, sir!" Petran dashed off.

"Allen Schezar has gone to inform Duke Chid," Darvi continued. "The Asturians are to meet us in the courtyard in a few minutes."

"Good," Hama nodded. "We'll go to the refugee camp first. She might still be there."

"I have a bad feeling, sir." Darvi shifted his weight nervously. "I think Yukari is in trouble."

Hama studied his face. "Your bond with the princess has proven itself before."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. You'll take the lead when we set out. But be careful." Hama loosened his sword in its sheath. "There's going to be bloodshed tonight."

Darvi nodded in agreement. The nagging feeling that Yukari was afraid gnawed at him, but at least that meant she was still alive.

Petran returned from the gate. "Sir! No beast-men have sought admittance to the castle today."

"All right. Given Darvi's intuition, we must assume something befell the princess and her escort," Hama said. "We will approach this situation like we are entering hostile territory. Form ranks!"

The call was echoed into the barracks and the samurai spilled out, forming quickly into neat rows.

"Gentlemen!" Hama called loudly to bring them to full attention. "Princess Yukari has been kidnapped and we are going into battle. Make no assumptions about who is or is not an enemy. Order anyone you see indoors. If they fail to obey, attack. If you encounter resistance, show no mercy. We are outnumbered and we don't know the princess's situation. Decisive action is called for. We cannot lose this city to fanatics."

Allen appeared next to Hama. "Those are good instructions. Please repeat them to my men." He pointed to where the Asturians were collecting in a somewhat untidy group.

Hama nodded. "Of course." He hooked a thumb at Darvi. "Darvi here can lead us to Yukari. He'll be taking point."

"Very good."

Hama trotted over to repeat his instructions to the Asturians.

Allen looked inquisitively at Darvi. "Can you tell where she is right now?"

"In general," Darvi nodded. "Mostly, I can tell how she's feeling and what direction she's in from here."

"So we know she's alive and more or less uninjured."

"Yes."

"That's something." Allen frowned. "What troubles me is why she was taken. Why choose her out of all the maidens from the castle who were tending the refugees?"

"Opportunity?" Darvi wondered. "She was alone."

"True."

"And she loved to play with the children," Darvi added. "Anyone watching would certainly have seen her sympathy and affection for the beast-men."

"Also a good point. Given what we've heard of that so-called priest's teachings, Yukari would make a good example of a human to be hated."

Darvi bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet. "We need to get going. I need to find Yukari." Being apart from her was bad enough, but knowing she was in danger and feeling her fear made it nearly intolerable.

Hama returned leading the Asturians.

"I told Chid to hold his men here and keep the castle secure," Allen told them. "If we have to retreat, we need a safe base where we can fall back."

"Good idea," Hama agreed. "Let's form up."

The company took positions and moved out, with Darvi and the samurai taking the lead.

It was a relief to finally be moving. Darvi let the tug of his link to Yukari guide him. But when it became clear it was not leading him toward the refugee camp, Darvi stopped. "She's not at the refugee camp," he told Hama. He pointed off toward the right. "Yukari is that way. The refugee camp is south of here."

Allen joined them. "What's up?"

"Darvi says Yukari is not at the refugee camp."

"I would rather not split our forces," Allen said with a frown.

"I agree…" Hama began, but he never finished the thought. A sudden outburst of screams and the sound of fighting snapped everyone's attention to the south. "The refugees are under attack!" he exclaimed. "Allen, take your men and half of mine to aid the refugees. The rest of us will follow Darvi to Yukari."

"Right!"

The soldiers separated into two groups and Allen's forces headed south at a brisk trot. Darvi immediately set out in Yukari's direction, leading the remaining men. He felt a sudden sense of urgency. The attack on the beast-men was leading up to something. He was sure of it.

-

Brevan was oddly titillated by the young woman's attraction to a beast-man. Unfortunately, he had not kept his interest well enough hidden, and Zatia's jealousy prevented him from being able to act on his curiosity. Zatia took it upon herself to act as the young woman's guard, and she remained at all times outside the locked door of the room where they were holding her. It annoyed Brevan. Zatia was definitely getting above her place. She was becoming much too possessive. But, she still had her uses, so he chose to do nothing about it right now. There would be time enough later to remind Zatia of her real value to him.

In the meantime, he had work to do. His followers were gathering people together so Brevan could make a speech. He couldn't manage too large of a crowd at once, but he wanted enough people to create a mob of sufficient size to wipe out the beast-man presence in this city. He could hear the crowd forming outside now. The inn they had commandeered was half a block down from a large intersection. Brevan had instructed his people to construct a small platform on the nearest corner so he could address the assembly.

Nighttime was always best for this kind of work. One could easily inspire men to commit acts at night that they would never even consider in the rational light of day.

"We are ready, Master." The young man bowed deeply as he addressed Brevan.

"Very well." Brevan rose and let his escort of tough young men fall in around him. The mob was already primed to hear his words, judging by the wave of excitement that swept through it at his appearance. His escort cleared a path for him and Brevan made his way to the platform. As he mounted the narrow steps, his thugs formed a protective perimeter around him and the platform, pushing the crowd back.

Brevan raised his hands and the crowd almost instantly fell silent.

"My children," he intoned gravely, "you are surrounded by evil. Beasts in the guise of men walk among you. I have shown you the plain danger: the beast-men who crave to be your equals by dragging you down. But there is a more insidious evil of which I have only just learned. I have in my possession a woman who hungers to meld her flesh with that of a beast-man. This whore of a woman desires to corrupt her pure human flesh with the seed of a beast."

A low, animal growl began to rise from the assembly. Brevan had to hide his smile.

"We cannot allow this corruption, my children! Where one leads, others may follow."

"Burn her!" someone shouted and Brevan could barely contain his delight.

"Should we not show mercy for one who may just be misguided?" He said the words, but his tone and his mental goading of their emotional state drove them in the other direction.

"No!" several people shouted.

"She must be purged from our midst!" someone cried.

"Burn her! Burn her!" the chant rose up.

Brevan let their hatred build, feeding it with the power of his mind. Then he raised his hands to quiet them again.

"We must purge both threats!" he cried. "The beast-men and this evil woman! Go, my children! Drive the beast-men from the city!" He pointed down a street at random and the crowd began to flood away.

"But what of the woman!" a man close to the platform cried.

"We will tend to her as well," Brevan said. "Bring wood and kindling. We will burn her on this very platform."

A cheer went up and Brevan smiled as he stepped down. This night was going exactly as he'd planned.

-

The samurai were fighting for their lives. A mob that easily outnumbered them four-to-one had them pinned against the side of a building.

"We have to get out of here or we'll be slaughtered!" Hama cried. "There are fewer of them on the right. We'll make a push through there. If we can break free, we'll make a run for the castle."

"But that's away from Yukari!" Darvi exclaimed.

"We can't help her if we're wiped out!" Hama replied grimly. He issued orders and the samurai formed a wedge.

Had the mob been a trained military force, the tactic would have failed, but the samurai were facing mostly farmers and laborers. They hacked their way into the poorly equipped fighters and cut a path through them. They broke free and immediately turned to fight a rearguard action as they retreated toward the castle. At the first cross-street, Darvi darted away. His presence would not guarantee one way or the other that the samurai would get away. But even if it did, he could not leave Yukari in these people's hands.

He sprinted through the streets, desperate to reach Yukari. The feeling of impending doom in his gut made him reckless. He rounded a corner and saw people gathered in the street at the next intersection. A makeshift stage was set up on one side of the street. A large wooden pole was being hammered into place in the center of the raised platform as people passed forward bales of hay and chunks of firewood to pack underneath and around the platform.

They were getting ready to burn someone at the stake! The sick feeling in his gut turned to certainty. Darvi ran toward them without thinking.

A woman turned around and saw him. She shouted and pointed, and several people immediately charged toward him. Darvi lifted his sword and slashed the first person to reach him. He cut his way through without any regard for the damage he was doing, but it was not enough. More and more people rushed him. With fanatical zeal, they threw themselves on his sword arm and dragged him to the ground. Hands clawed at him and feet kicked him.

"Stop!" a voice thundered sternly. "Hold him!"

Hands clutched at Darvi's limbs and pinned him to the ground. The crowd parted and a man in a priest's robe approached. He leaned over Darvi with a cruel smile on his face and touched his fingers to Darvi's forehead. Darvi squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation of having someone rummage through his thoughts. The priest's smile turned vicious.

"So you're the one!" he whispered. "Come to rescue your mate, no doubt. Well, now you can die with her." Darvi snarled as the priest straightened up. "Bring him!" the priest commanded. "We will burn them together."

The crowd's bloodthirsty cheer sickened Darvi. It reminded him of the arena. He was dragged to his feet and shoved brutally toward the platform. He knew Yukari was there before he saw her. As he was forced around the platform toward a rickety set of steps, Yukari was led from a building just down the street. Her eyes fell on him and he saw her smile. The sense of her presence filled him. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"Do you find her beautiful, beast-man?" The priest stood at his elbow. He smelled of lust. "It is a sin for her to waste her affection on one such as you."

Darvi didn't answer. As Yukari reached them, the priest leered at her.

"My dear child," he said, "these good people have decreed you should burn for your filthy lust."

Yukari's eyes narrowed angrily.

"But," the priest continued, "perhaps I can convince them to spare you, in exchange for burning this abominable creature who seduced you into sin." He gestured at Darvi.

Yukari lifted her chin defiantly. "I would rather die with him."

The priest stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "Think about it carefully, my child. This creature is not a man. You are a woman of refinement. You would do well to align yourself with someone of your own kind." He leaned closer and the scent of his lust increased. "Someone with power."

Darvi growled. "Who is the true beast here?" he snarled softly.

The priest glared at him. Darvi felt for a moment as if his mind was being pressured, but then he met Yukari's eyes and the feeling passed. She stepped past the priest to Darvi's side.

"I belong with him," she said calmly, "so burn us together or not at all."

"If that is what you wish," the priest growled. He waved a hand and several young men hustled them up the steps onto the platform. Darvi and Yukari were bound against the stake back-to-back, tied together at the wrists. It struck Darvi as a very unprofessional job.

"I knew you'd come for me," Yukari said.

"Yes, but I had intended to rescue you. I seem to have messed up somewhere."

Their captors climbed down and the priest stepped forward.

"This is your last chance, my child."

"Oh, shut up!" Yukari snapped. She spoke over her shoulder to Darvi. "Can you get us loose?"

"Probably, but we'll never get away."

"Of course we will. We'll fly."

Darvi was stunned. Of course! Yukari could fly away if he got her free.

"Put your hands behind the post," he said.

"One condition, Darvi."

A torch was thrust into the hay bales under their feet.

"There's no time for that, Yukari! Do as I say!"

"I can carry you," she said. "But you have to hold on."

"Yukari, don't be foolish! You can't carry me!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Darvi. Promise me you'll hold on, no matter what, or we both die here."

Darvi was panicked. Flames were licking up around the platform. Soon it would start to burn. It was already chokingly hot.

"I promise!" He felt her hands shift position and the rope go slack. He gripped the rope around his left wrist with his right hand, jabbed his claws into it and tore with all his strength. Several strands of the rope parted. Darvi shifted his grip on the remaining strands and jerked on the rope. It snapped.

Yukari immediately spun to face him. Darvi turned toward her and she grabbed his left arm and put it around her neck. She pulled his right hand up to her shoulder. "Jump with me and then put your legs around my waist." She stared into his eyes. "Don't let go." And she put her wings out.

They jumped together. The hard down stroke of her wings buffeted him, but Darvi held on. He had made her a promise and he wouldn't break it, even if it cost them their lives.

The cries of shock and consternation from the crowd were nearly drowned out by the rush of wind from Yukari's wings.

"A draconian!"

"She's a draconian!"

"A draconian is saving the beast-man!"

The fear and astonishment in those cries delighted Darvi. Let them be afraid.

Despite his weight, Yukari gained altitude rapidly. Her breathing was labored though, which told Darvi carrying him was a strain.

"Are you all right?" he called out.

"We'll make it," she cried back. "I'm tired of people thinking I can't take care of myself!"

Darvi grinned. After this, he doubted anyone would ever think that of her again.


	14. Yukari's Wings

**Juubi Karakuchi**: Thank you !

**I'll Be Seein' You**: I would never leave the refugees hanging! This chapter continues the battles from the last chapter.

**Macky**: Thanks for being a steady reader/reviewer!

o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 13: Yukari's Wings

Chid stared in dismay as the samurai hurried through the gate. They were carrying several of their comrades who were too wounded to walk, including Hama.

"What happened?" Chid cried.

One of the samurai stepped forward and saluted. "We were attacked by a mob of citizens, my lord. We just made it back with our lives."

"Where are Allen and the Asturians?"

"We split up. The refugees were under attack, so half of our number and the Asturians went to their aid. We haven't seen them since."

Hama struggled to sit up from where his men had set him down. "My lord, you must keep your men within the castle and guard all entrances! If this should turn into a general uprising, you might be in danger."

"Why is this happening? How can this man turn my people against each other like this?"

Hama slumped back to the ground. "He must have some strange power to control men. The ones we fought tonight showed little concern for their own safety. This is not normal for farmers facing samurai."

"Duke Chid!" a guard shouted from the gate. "The Asturians are returning!"

The gates were opened again, but the first to tumble through were beast-men. Men, women and children streamed through the gate, bloodied and terrified. They were followed by the soldiers, most of them sporting wounds and a few supporting badly wounded comrades. Allen was the last through the gate.

"Close it!" he shouted. "And keep it closed!" He looked around and saw the other samurai. "You made it." He knelt down beside Hama. "Looks like you had a time of it. Where's Darvi?" He tried to make the inquiry sound casual, but the concern on his face was plain.

"He left us to find Yukari when we were forced to retreat." Hama closed his eyes. "I was too busy to watch him. How will I explain this to King Van?"

Chid knelt down on the other side of Hama, facing Allen. "This is my fault. I should not have restrained you from using Scheherazade." He reached across and gripped Allen's arm. "Please, take her and go find Yukari and Darvi."

"My lord! Look!"

Chid looked at the man who shouted. He was pointing at the sky. Chid followed his pointing finger and then jumped to his feet in astonishment. Glowing in the light of the Mystic Moon were the wide white wings of a draconian. Hama struggled to sit up again, staring into the sky with a face suddenly flushed with hope. Allen stood up slowly, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face.

Everyone watched as Yukari flew high over the castle and then spiraled in for a landing. They could all see Darvi clinging to her as she approached. As she neared the ground, Darvi abruptly let go and dropped to the ground, twisting like the cat he was to land on his feet. Yukari folded her wings and plopped heavily onto her own feet, breathing hard. Darvi immediately embraced her.

"Good job untying that rope," he said. "I don't think I could have held on much longer."

Yukari wrinkled her nose at him. "You don't have to lie. I'll admit I was just about spent from lugging you."

They continued to hold each other as everyone stared at them.

Chid finally broke the stunned silence. "How did you escape? Tell us what happened!"

Darvi immediately released Yukari and turned to face them. "That bastard priest tried to burn us at the stake, but apparently, he didn't know Yukari is a draconian. His people did such a poor job tying us up that we were able to get loose and fly away."

"He tried to burn you!" Hama exclaimed in furious indignation. He tried to stand up. "I'll kill the bastard myself!"

"Please, Hama, your wound needs tending first," one of the samurai said.

Hama winced in pain as fresh blood began to well out of a nasty cut in his abdomen. He sank back to the ground. "Damn! This crime cannot go unanswered!" He groaned as the samurai who'd spoken pressed a cloth into the wound to stop the flow.

"It will not!" Chid assured him angrily. "Allen, you must take Scheherazade to the place where this occurred and find the man responsible. Do whatever is necessary to take him into your custody."

Allen nodded sharply.

"Darvi, can you show Allen the way?"

"Yes!"

"We should go right away," Allen said. "They may try to escape after losing the two of you."

"Be careful, Darvi," Yukari said softly. "Don't make all my hard work for nothing."

Darvi smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

Darvi accompanied Allen to his guymelef. He waited while Allen climbed into the pilot seat and brought Scheherazade's systems on-line, and then climbed onto the large, mechanical hand that Allen held on the ground for him. He waved at Yukari as Scheherazade stepped over the wall and walked away.

"Princess Yukari," Chid said, "we are all terribly relieved to have you back safely. But you should never have taken such a risk in the first place."

Yukari hung her head. "I'm sorry, Chid. I really had not intended to stay out after nightfall. It was a foolish mistake and I am sorry that people were injured because of me." She looked around at the wounded soldiers with a guilty expression.

"Do not feel too badly, your highness," Gaddes said. "Had we not gone out to look for you, we wouldn't have been in position to help the refugees when they were attacked. A lot of lives were saved because of that."

Yukari looked at the huddled refugees and her guilty expression turned to a relieved smile. "That is something to be thankful for." She turned back to Chid. "They look like they could use food and medicine."

"Of course," said Chid. He smiled. "Since they are already accustomed to your care, why don't you see to it?"

"At once, my lord." She gave him a grateful smile and hurried over to the refugees.

Chid issued orders to get medicine and food for the soldiers as well and to find quarters for the refugees. Taking care of these mundane tasks allowed him, for the moment, to not fret about what was happening with Darvi and Allen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That way!" Darvi shouted and he pointed in the direction he wanted Allen to go. It was harder finding their way back to the spot than Darvi had expected, but then, he'd been running blind when he'd found it the first time, following his link to Yukari, and he had not been looking down when they flew away. Nevertheless, Darvi was sure he could find it, by the scent of smoke if nothing else.

The guymelef lumbered slowly through the streets. People scattered in a panic when they saw the towering machine striding toward them.

"There it is!" Darvi cried. The pyre was still burning furiously, thick black smoke billowing up into the star-filled sky. "Turn right at the corner, past the fire. The building I saw them bring Yukari from is the third one down."

Allen marched to the corner and turned. People standing in the street shouted in surprise and several fled. A few dashed back into the building, which was an inn.

"That bastard has my sword!" Darvi shouted. "Put me down!"

"Let me make another entrance first," Allen replied. He stopped next to the inn and calmly punched a hole in the roof. "There you go." He lowered his other hand so Darvi could leap off onto the roof.

Darvi moved carefully to the edge of the hole, took a quick look and then leaped into the room below. It was an attic, dusty and none the worse for having the ceiling caved in. The room had only one door and it was not locked. He listened for a moment and then opened it carefully. The hallway outside was empty, but he could hear a commotion, probably one floor down. The stairs were only a few paces away, illuminated from below. Darvi slipped into the hall and moved to the stairs. He looked down. No one was in sight, but now he could hear people plainly. They were in a panic and it sounded like a fierce argument was in progress.

"…ridiculous! She's just a woman!" It was the priest's voice.

"Master, she is a draconian! They are a magical people and it is a bad omen to see one! We must leave this place." The woman speaking sounded terrified.

"Listen to me, Master!" a man interrupted. "There is a guymelef outside! We're all going to be killed!"

"A what!"

"A guymelef! A fighting machine! It will crush this building! Didn't you hear the crash!"

"What are you talking about? You people are insane!" The priest sounded furious and confused.

Darvi smiled to himself. His nose told him the three he heard were the only ones there. He bounded down the stairs and charged into the hall below. Three startled faces turned to stare at him.

"You!" the priest shouted.

Darvi ignored him and went for the man holding his sword. The young man clearly didn't know how to use it. He swung it clumsily at Darvi as Darvi charged him. It took no effort at all to disarm him and run him through. Then Darvi calmly faced the priest and the woman.

"Duke Chid invites you to tour his prison personally and make an extended stay," Darvi said lightly.

The priest's eyebrows lowered into a threatening glare. "I am not some hoodlum, beast-man," he growled. "You cannot harm me." His gaze bored into Darvi's. Darvi began to feel dizzy and his vision started to blur.

"Stop it!" Darvi shouted and he lunged forward with his sword extended.

"Ahh!" the priest cried. He grabbed the woman and thrust her in front of him just in time to take the point of Darvi's sword. She screamed pitifully as it plunged through her right breast. She collapsed, dragging Darvi's sword down with her, and the priest turned and ran.

"You bastard!" Darvi screamed. He yanked his sword free and raced after the fleeing man.

The priest plunged down a flight of stairs with Darvi close on his heels. But at the bottom, the stairs led into a common room filled with young men.

"Kill him!" the priest screamed as he rushed past them.

The young men crowded forward to block Darvi's path, brandishing knives and cudgels. Darvi didn't slow down. He slashed his way into the group with cold-blooded fury. He cut for the throat and the eyes to put his opponents down as quickly as possible, but it still took too long. By the time he got outside, the priest was gone.

The smell of smoke was too thick to give him any hope of following the man by scent.

"Allen!" Darvi cried. He waved up at the guymelef. "Did you see him? He just came out!"

"A bunch of people just ran out!" Allen boomed in response.

"He was dressed like a priest!"

Allen lowered his hand to the ground and Darvi leaped on. Allen strode up the street as Darvi began to swear. He could see people running in every direction, but none of them looked like the man he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Darvi! I don't know how I missed him!"

"He can control people's minds, Allen. Maybe he blurred your vision for a moment." Darvi shook his head angrily. "We've lost him. Let's go back. I killed a lot of his people, so he's on his own now."

"If he can control minds, he'll just acquire more."

"I know. But it might not be so easy for him now. I heard one of his people talking about Yukari being a draconian. She sounded pretty scared." He frowned at the memory of that woman. The priest had sacrificed her to save his own life without a second thought. The man deserved to die and Darvi hoped he would be the one to do it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brevan cowered under the broken remains of a crushed barrel at the mouth of an alley as the giant machine walked by. Peeking out through a knothole, he saw the fierce young beast-man standing on the machine's upraised hand, scanning the ground eagerly, looking for Brevan. Brevan shuddered with fear. He was not used to being afraid. That beast-man should not have been able to throw off Brevan's mind control like that. It was wrong and only proved how right he had been in trying to wipe those creatures out.

And now Zatia was dead, right when Brevan needed her the most. He needed help to get out of this city, to get back into the country so he could regroup. He wondered if any of his cadre of bodyguards had survived the beast-man's attack. He doubted it, since the beast-man had still been alive. Which meant Brevan was on his own. Well, he had been on his own before, and under worse circumstances.

What upset him was not understanding. He was accustomed to understanding people's motivations, even when they did not understand them themselves, but their unreasoning reaction to the sight of that young woman's wings had made no sense. His power over the mob had evaporated in an instant. Who were these draconians and why did they inspire such fear?

The sound of the giant machine's footsteps faded and Brevan crawled out of his hiding place. First things first. He needed to find out if any of his inner circle were still alive. And then he needed to deal with that young woman. The best way to overcome someone's fear was to give them something else to fear even more. If he destroyed this draconian, then people would come to fear him more than the draconians.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukari managed not to break down while she was looking after the refugees. Almost all of them were injured, even the children, so she had her work cut out for her helping to clean wounds, and tearing and winding bandages. But as soon as the refugees were settled in an empty barracks next to the Fanelian samurai, she hurried back to her own rooms.

Only when she was safely alone, where no one could see her, did she break down into tears. Reaction to the stress of her capture, near execution and escape wracked her with deep, shuddering sobs. She needed Darvi. She needed him to hold her while she wept so she could snuggle into his soft fur and forget about everything. Once again, he'd saved her life at the risk of his own. She had to stop doing this. She had to stop blundering into situations that might cost them any hope of being together.

But most of all, she had to be completely honest with herself about her feelings for him. Brevan Ramone had looked into her mind and declared that she loved Darvi. Yukari wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat in the middle of her bed, staring at her toes. Of course she loved Darvi, she always had. But saying it that way only revealed half of the truth. The other half hovered unsaid on the edge of her tongue.

"I am in love with Darvi," she whispered. The admission lifted a tremendous weight off her heart. She raised her head and stared straight ahead. "I am in love with Darvi," she declared aloud. It felt right to say. "I love you, Darvi." Had he been in the room at that moment, she would have said it to his face. She promised herself that she would say it to him, the next chance she got.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brevan stared up at the looming wall of the castle. The plain workman's garb he was wearing itched uncomfortably, but it was the only way to pass through the city unnoticed.

"The beast-men have been granted sanctuary in the castle, Master Ramone," the young woman said. She stared at Brevan with wide, awed eyes. She had been a real find. The innkeeper and his family had disappeared when Brevan returned to the inn to look for his bodyguard, leaving only this girl behind. No doubt they had abandoned her because of her limited mental capacity, but that made her even easier for Brevan to control. And her simple innocence made people trust her. She was perfect, and not unattractive to boot. A real find.

"And what of the young woman with wings? The draconian?"

"Oh, she's there, too." The girl became excited. "She's the daughter of the King and Queen of Fanelia! They saved Gaia, you know."

"Did they?" he replied absently. He vaguely remembered someone telling a story about the Fanelian King and some girl saving the planet. It had sounded like a lot of nonsense. "I need to get into the castle to see this princess," he said. "We will come back tonight." He smiled at the girl. "But for now, I would like to relax. Do you know a place where we can eat and rest undisturbed?"

"Yes, Master!" She smiled brightly. "Let me show you."

Brevan was feeling more like himself that night. An afternoon of pleasure was the perfect way to recover from a shock. Standing outside the castle, he watched as the girl, Coomie, chatted up one of the guards, trying to get him to open the gate. Brevan watched for only a few moments. It became obvious quickly that the guard was not going to open the gate, no matter how attractive Coomie made her offer. But it didn't matter. The distraction was all Brevan really needed. He stepped into view.

"Excuse me, good sir, but is this the home of the renowned Duke Chid?"

The guard leaned a little farther out of the observation window above the gate to look at him and Brevan caught his eye. The guard's face went slack as Brevan crushed the will out of the man's mind.

"Open the gate," he ordered.

"Yes, Master," the guard replied tonelessly. He disappeared from the window. A moment later, they could hear the bolt being drawn.

"What are you doing? The gate is to remain shut!"

There was a thud, followed by a faint cry. Then the bolt was drawn back and the left-hand gate swung open. Brevan immediately stepped through. Coomie started to follow him.

"No, my dear, you must wait for me here."

"But, Master...!"

"Stay here," he ordered, putting mental force into the command. Coomie went still. Brevan looked at the guard. "Close the gate, but leave the bolt open." He glanced down at the unconscious guard. "Hide that outside the gate and then come with me." The guard nodded and obeyed him.

"Now," Brevan said. "Take me to the Fanelian princess."

The guard led the way without a word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was simply not fair. Yukari had fully expected to get some time alone with Darvi after he and Allen returned from their unsuccessful hunt for Brevan Ramone, but it wasn't so. After reporting to Chid, Darvi had gone back out with some of the samurai and the Asturians to do a ground search, while Allen watched over them from Scheherazade. They still had not returned.

Yukari looked at the miniscule amount of embroidery she had completed while she waited. Her flowers looked like cat's ears again. She sighed. Then she looked up in surprise at the sound of someone opening her door without knocking. Everyone knocked here. A man stepped through the door and Yukari jumped to her feet, her embroidery tumbling to the floor, forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" she cried in astonishment.

"I have come to finish what I started," Brevan said harshly. "You think yourself so clever, flying away from my just punishment! But there is no escape." He stepped toward her, a cruel grin on his face. "My judgment is final!"

Yukari was oddly surprised. She wasn't afraid at all. What she felt was a slowly engulfing fury. Who did this man think he was, coming here with his foreign ideas and destroying the lives of innocent people? She met his glare evenly.

"Get over yourself!" she snarled. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You don't have your beast-man lover to save you this time!" he growled back. "This time, I will finish you myself." He fixed her with a sharp stare, trying to force his way into her mind.

Yukari could feel the pressure of his mental power. He was trying to immobilize her. She grinned at him. "You know something? I don't think your mind control works on draconians."

Brevan's face became rigid and his eyes widened. "Witch!" he cried and he jumped at her.

Yukari leaped aside. Brevan tried to turn to follow her, but he slipped on her dropped embroidery and tumbled into the couch. Yukari snatched her sewing scissors from her basket on the floor and skipped backward, the scissors raised menacingly.

"Get the hell out!" she screamed.

Brevan surged to his feet and charged her with an incoherent cry. He made a grab for the scissors. Yukari ducked under his hand and jabbed the scissors into his neck. Blood spurted over her hand and Brevan's mouth worked silently. He stared at her with a look of utter shock. He grabbed Yukari by the shoulders, but his grip was already weak.

Yukari stared him in the eye. "I told you I wasn't afraid of you."

He gurgled and foamy bubbles of blood formed on his lips.

Yukari pushed him away.

Brevan staggered backward and collapsed onto the couch, blood pumping out around the scissors in his neck. He stared at her, trying weakly to speak, but no sound came out.

"Your highness, I heard you cry out, is something wrong?" Mirabel stood in the doorway.

Yukari turned around and Mirabel screamed. Yukari looked down at herself. She was covered in Brevan's blood.

"Mirabel, it's all right! I'm not hurt!"

"B… bl… blood!" Mirabel gasped out.

"Yes, it's blood," Yukari said in a deliberately calm voice. She pointed at Brevan. "His blood."

Mirabel stared round-eyed at Brevan and then fainted on the spot.

"Great!" Yukari muttered.

And then suddenly there were dozens of people crowding into the room. Yukari let them sweep her away and treat her like a fragile flower for the time being. She was stripped, bathed and dressed in fresh garments. Chid was beside himself with concern, even when it was clear she had not been injured.

"I am so sorry, Princess Yukari! My people failed you!"

"Please, Duke Chid, I'm fine! Brevan Ramone could control people's minds. It's no one's fault."

"But he attacked you in my castle!"

"And he's dead." Yukari put a hand on Chid's arm. "Please, my lord, don't be distressed. Everything will be all right now. The man who was causing all the trouble in your country is dead. You can restore your people's lives."

Chid put his arm around her. "Thanks to you." He kissed her cheek.

Yukari grinned. "For once, I did something right!"


	15. Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 14: Unbreakable Bond

Darvi was frustrated and angry when the search party returned to the castle. They had had no luck searching for the priest, Brevan Ramone, nor in capturing any of his followers alive. The few men they did find who declared themselves to be "one of the faithful" fought back so viciously, the samurai had been forced to kill them.

"Do you suppose we got them all?" Petran asked. He sounded as tired as Darvi felt. None of them had slept for two days.

"I hope so. These people are insane. That priest damages their minds, somehow." Darvi shook his head, feeling sorry for them despite his anger.

Petran looked ahead and frowned. "Who's that?"

Darvi followed his gaze and saw a petite young woman with long blond hair standing outside the gate. She didn't move as the soldiers approached. As they neared her, Darvi suddenly bristled.

"The priest's scent is on her!" he exclaimed. "She's been with him recently!" He dashed forward, ahead of the others, and grabbed her by the arm. "Where is he? Where is the priest?"

The woman looked at him blankly. "Do you mean the Master?"

"Yes!" Darvi shook her. "Where is he?"

"He went in there." She pointed at the gate. Then her lip quivered in a pout. "He said I must wait here."

"Darvi! Look here!" Gaddes shouted. The Asturian was kneeling beside the body of a Freidian soldier, partly concealed by the shadows at the base of the wall. "He's out cold!"

"He went to see the Fanelian princess," the woman continued in a petulant tone. "I did all the things he wanted to do. Why does he need to see another woman?"

Darvi cursed furiously and shoved the woman at Petran. "Don't let her leave!" he ordered and rushed to the gate. It opened to his touch and he swore again. "The bastard's in the castle!" he shouted. He raced inside with the samurai and Asturians on his heels.

Allen stepped over the wall carefully in Scheherazade and then jumped down to fall in with the others as they charged across the courtyard. Chid appeared on the steps as they approached.

"He's in the castle, Chid!" Darvi shouted.

"I know!" Chid held up restraining hands. "It's all right. He's dead."

Darvi stumbled to a halt and stared at him blankly. It was not what he expected to hear.

"Yukari killed him," Chid announced calmly.

"What!" Darvi, Allen and several others exclaimed in unison.

"Yukari killed him," Chid repeated, "when he tried to attack her in her rooms."

Darvi went pale. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine. She was not injured." Chid smiled. "But our young princess is turning into a most resourceful woman. Why don't you go see her? She has been more worried about you then herself, it seems."

Darvi nodded slowly, still quite stunned. "I'll… do that."

"I'll show you the way; she's staying in a different room tonight."

Darvi followed Chid feeling a little overwhelmed. He was exhausted, both from lack of sleep and the wild swings of emotion he had experienced during the past few days. He really needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't do that until he saw Yukari for himself and knew she was all right.

"We think Brevan Ramone came here to kill Yukari because she is a draconian," Chid explained. "I personally think he must have come from the Mystic Moon, like Yukari's mother, because from what you and Yukari have said, he seemed to know very little about our history."

Darvi was only half listening. Mostly he was wishing Chid would walk a little faster.

"In any event, his plan failed because he knew so little about us. His power of mind control didn't work on Yukari." Chid stopped. "This is her new room. Don't stay too long, you both need to rest." He smiled at Darvi and walked away.

Darvi knocked on the door. Yukari answered it in her nightdress. Before he could say anything about the inappropriateness of that, she caught his hand and pulled him into the room.

"I knew it was you," she said with a smile. "I don't answer the door this way for just anyone."

Yukari had bathed and she smelled of fresh water, soap and scented bath oil. There was no trace of the evil priest about her at all. Darvi studied her carefully, looking for any mark or injury. She watched him look with a faintly amused expression.

"Satisfied?" she said finally. "I'm not hurt."

Darvi was suddenly livid. "That bastard came here and tried to kill you!"

"Yes, but he's dead now." Yukari sounded cool and matter of fact. "I stabbed him with my sewing scissors."

"Where is he now?" Darvi cried. "I want to hack his body into pieces!" The terrifying fear of nearly losing her filled him with an unreasoning rage. He was barely listening to what she was saying. But then her words sank in and he stared at her. "You stabbed him with your sewing scissors?"

"Yes. In the neck. He bled to death." She smiled as if she found the thought amusing. "That's why I changed rooms. My sitting room was a mess. They'll have to burn the couch and the rug."

Darvi continued to stare at her. It seemed that lately, Yukari could surprise him at every turn. The fury inside him faded away, leaving a tremendous sense of relief. "I can't stop thinking about what might have happened, even with you standing right here unharmed."

"I know."

Yukari moved to stand in front of the open window. Light from the Mystic Moon shimmered through her nightdress, showing the shadowy outline of her shape beneath. Darvi knew he should not be looking, but he looked anyway. He already knew her shape, just as thoroughly as he knew the mind and heart inside her. Being alone with her brought its usual ache of longing and desire. He wanted things he dared not ask for; things he suspected she would not deny him if he did ask. Although they had been companions for most of their lives, she could never be his. So he didn't ask. But he watched her and savored the graceful way in which she moved.

Then she turned to look at him and his heart stopped. Her gaze was so intense, it pinned him in place. She closed the distance between them in four quick steps and put her arms around his neck.

"Darvi, I can't bear this any longer!" she whispered. "I need you so much, I can't think of anything else but you." Before he could move, she pressed her lips against his.

He felt a growing panic. The kiss was too sweet, too deep, to resist. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed back. They had kissed before, but not often and always in a very brotherly-sisterly way. But this was no sister's kiss she was giving him. Her lips parted and her tongue stroked gently against his lips. Darvi felt helpless as he responded, opening his mouth and letting his tongue stroke against hers in return. His body was on fire with arousal. If he didn't somehow manage to stop this soon, he was not going to be able to. With every grain of willpower he possessed, he pulled his mouth away.

"Yukari," he whispered breathlessly, "we can't do this! You don't belong to me. We can't be together!"

She looked into his eyes. "Darvi, the very first words I remember you saying to me were 'we belong together'. Since I was a baby, I have always known I would spend my life with you. I'm nothing without you. Please don't try to deny what you know to be true." She leaned her head against his shoulder, the fluffy softness of her hair pressed against his cheek. Her breath warmed his neck as she continued to speak softly. "I can't pretend anymore that I don't love you more than anything in this world. If I can't have you, I have no reason to live at all. Please, Darvi." She lifted her head to look into his eyes again. "Stay with me tonight. Make love with me."

Darvi couldn't move and he couldn't look away. The need in her eyes destroyed the last trace of his willpower. "I love you!" he whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss awakened his passion completely. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, not caring any more. Let King Van execute him for this! Nothing else mattered but finishing the journey he'd started when he first set eyes on Yukari the day she was born. This was his destiny. It always had been.

Intimacy with Yukari was more than physical. They knew each other so well, every touch, every caress, every pleasure, was compounded by the bond they shared. Sexual fulfillment was joyous; the emotional fulfillment was ecstasy. Afterward, exhausted by the intensity of their coupling, Darvi held her in his arms, his face nestled in her hair.

"You're purring," Yukari murmured. She sounded utterly content.

"I should think so, under the circumstances," he answered softly. "I have never been so happy in my life."

"Me, too."

"Of course, when your father cuts my head off for this, I may experience a moment of doubt."

She punched him in the ribs. "Father is not going to cut off your head!"

"You think not?" Darvi wheezed. "Yukari, you're a member of the royal family. I'm fairly sure both your parents are going to take a dim view of this."

"Let them!" She rubbed her hand gently over the spot she'd just punched. "Besides, what's done is done," she added quietly. "I meant what I said: if I can't have you, I have no reason to live." She snuggled closer to him. "I'm not going to live without you anymore. I don't care what anyone says."

"I shouldn't stay the night. Everyone will know."

"I don't care!" Yukari repeated defiantly. "I want to fall asleep listening to you purr. It's been ten years since I got to do that." Her voice took on a plaintive tone. "Please?"

Darvi sighed. He knew it was foolish to think he was going to start being sensible where Yukari was concerned now. He'd had eighteen years to figure out how and he still couldn't do it. "We are going to get in so much trouble."

"Let's worry about it in the morning."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Yukari."

"I love you, too."

-o-o-o-

Darvi rose early in the hope that somehow, no one would have figured out that he had spent the night in Yukari's room.

It was a fool's hope.

He'd barely managed to finish changing into something other than what he'd been wearing the night before when a servant knocked on his door to summon him to Chid's audience hall. He arrived to find Yukari standing stiffly in front of Chid, her fists clenched at her sides and her face pale. Chid was seated on his cushion on the dais at the front of the hall. His handsome face looked much younger than his thirty-three years, but he was still managing a paternally stern expression.

"Ah, Darvi," Chid said when Darvi entered. "Yukari thinks your relationship is none of my business."

Darvi was pretty sure he did not want to step into that statement. "Our relationship?" he ventured.

"Don't be coy!" Chid retorted. "And don't pretend nothing happened! Yukari is under my protection while she's under my roof. How am I to explain such an egregious failure of duty on my part to King Van and Queen Hitomi? Especially following on the heels of allowing her to be kidnapped and then nearly killed?"

"I was never in any real danger!" Yukari interrupted angrily. "I thought we agreed that it was not your fault."

"Don't try to change the subject," Chid replied. "We are discussing my lapse in allowing two people to be alone who obviously should never have been allowed this freedom."

"I don't see why we need to discuss it," Yukari said. She was starting to sound more ashamed than angry.

Chid leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Because at some point I am going to have to explain to your mother why the maiden who came to my court is not being returned in the same condition."

Darvi bit his lip. "My lord, it was not your lapse, it was mine."

"If anyone is to blame, it's me!" Yukari snapped instantly. "I asked Darvi to spend the night with me. It was my choice and my decision."

"I beg to differ, _Your Highness_," Chid placed heavy emphasis on her title, "two people were involved, not one. Darvi is your family retainer. He knows his duty. So, I'll ask you again," he fixed his gaze on Yukari, "do you care to explain the nature of your relationship with Darvi?"

Yukari returned his stare for a long moment, and then her shoulders slumped. "I love him, Chid!" she said pleadingly. "I have loved him all my life. I just…" she waved her hands helplessly, as if casting about for the right words. "I just can't live without him anymore!" Darvi stepped up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Chid sat back and regarded them in silence for a moment. Then he smiled, making him look even younger. "That's all I wanted to hear: the truth. Don't cry, my dear. I will write to your parents and suggest that they give up fighting the inevitable and let you two get married."

Yukari stared at him.

"My dear child, while it is not my place to make such a decision, I have seen you two together long enough to understand that certain things cannot be changed. I'm sure your parents already know that." Chid stood up. "Come, let's have something to eat. Over breakfast, we will discuss why you will not be compromising my hospitality any further."

Darvi wasn't sure how Hama found out, but when he was summoned to the barracks later that morning, he received a dressing down that belied the Chief Assistant's bedridden condition. Darvi took the reprimand at rigid attention and in complete silence. He then accepted without complaint what amounted to nonstop guard duty for the remainder of their stay in Freid.

And on those few opportunities he had to see Yukari, it was under the close vigilance of no less than six maidens, and sometimes Allen or Duke Chid as well.

But fortunately, they only had to put up with this scrutiny for a few weeks. When Hama and the other injured samurai were recovered enough to travel, at least by air, Allen offered to take them home on the Crusade.

"If I leave Scheherazade and the Asturian knights here, except for my crew, we can easily fit the Samurai and their horses on board. I can get you home in a few days."

"That is very kind of you, Allen." Chid said. "I am sure King Van will be glad to have his people back so soon."

"Will you go with us, Chid? I'm sure Hitomi would be glad to see you."

Chid looked a little pained. "That's all right. But maybe you'll carry a letter for me."

Allen grinned broadly. "Be glad to."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The journey back to Fanelia seemed long, even though it took only a few days on board the Crusade. But constantly surrounded by samurai, and always under the watchful eye of Allen Schezar, there was no chance of being alone with Darvi, no matter how much Yukari wanted it. But then, Yukari wasn't sure it would have made any difference. Darvi had somewhere acquired a will of iron, and seducing him had become ridiculously difficult. She was fairly positive he'd been avoiding her, their last few days in Freid, and now, on the journey home, he'd developed an uncommon fascination for the operation of the levi-ship. Whenever she was able to talk to him, he simply refused to let her get close enough to kiss him. It was maddening. She couldn't forget their night together, and not getting to experience it again was driving her slowly up the wall. It didn't help at all that Allen seemed rather amused by her increasing frustration. When he came upon her in an empty corridor quietly pounding her head against the wall, he laughed out loud.

"Your Highness, have a care! My men will think you've gone insane."

"I have gone insane!" she grumbled. "Is a single kiss so much to ask? Just one?" She thumped her head against the wall again. "He's killing me!"

Allen laughed again. "Perhaps he fears he cannot stop at one. I know, for my own part, I could never stop at one when it came to kissing a woman as lovely as you."

She groaned. "From you I get compliments! From him, nothing!" She gripped Allen's lapels. "I'm begging you, Allen! Lock him in a room with me for ten minutes! Please!"

He clasped her hands. "Princess Yukari, you'll have noticed that Duke Chid chose not to accompany us to Fanelia. He is wisely staying well clear of Queen Hitomi until after she has gotten over finding out you and Darvi succumbed to your passion for each other. I myself am thinking of swinging the two of you down on a rope and keeping as much airspace between myself and her as I can when we arrive."

Yukari banged her forehead on his muscular chest.

"But if it will make you feel any better, I plan to reiterate Chid's recommendation that the two of you be allowed to marry as soon as possible." He patted the top of her head. "If only to spare the walls."

"Ha-ha," she mumbled into his coat.

But Yukari had to admit his trepidation about facing Hitomi had merit. Van, Hitomi, Merle, Sesston and Yukari's siblings all came to meet them in the wide meadow outside the city gates where the Crusade landed, which was the only place large enough to accommodate the levi-ship. Allen took the lead as he led the party from the ship, and he marched right up to Van and Hitomi and handed them Chid's letter.

"Allen!" Van cried as he reached them. "It's good to see you! Thank you for bringing our people home."

"Your Majesties," Allen bowed in greeting. "It was a bit cramped, but we managed. I left Scheherazade and most of my men in Freid." He pointed at the letter. "You might want to have a look at that while we get your samurai's horses and gear unloaded."

Van lifted a questioning eyebrow as he broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Hitomi read over his shoulder. Her face first paled and then flushed. She looked up once at Yukari and then back to the letter. Van pursed his lips and glanced at Hitomi to see if she was done reading. Then they both looked at Yukari. She flinched at the palpable heat in Hitomi's glare.

"Are you aware of what's in this letter, Allen?" Hitomi asked without looking at him.

"I am," he replied gravely.

Her eyes flicked to him for a second. "I suppose you agree with Chid."

"I do."

Her glare darkened and Yukari trembled under the weight of it. "Give me one good reason why I should not lock this rebellious young lady in her room for the next ten years." Her question seemed directed at no one in particular, but Allen answered.

"Because they love each other as much as you and Van do."

Hitomi met Allen's eyes and some of the heat went out of her gaze.

Then Van put his arm around her waist. "I think we should just give up, my love." He chuckled softly. "I think we lost her to him years ago. But," he turned a stern gaze on Darvi, "she is still our daughter, and we expect her to be loved and cared for with all the diligence and attention she deserves."

Hitomi shook her head in resignation and smiled. "And we still expect you to keep her out of trouble."

Allen leaned over and whispered loudly to Darvi, "I'd recommend getting her pregnant as soon as possible. It might slow her down a little."

Darvi and Yukari both flushed, but Yukari also grinned broadly. Vulcan and Amano both laughed and Bethany clapped delightedly.

"Enough of this!" Van announced. "Let's adjourn to the palace. We'll prepare a banquet. We have many things to celebrate: the end of the war in Freid; the visit of our good friends Allen Schezar and his comrades; and our daughter's engagement."

"And this time," Hitomi added, "I'm planning the wedding. If we let Lord Kilbrin do it, Darvi and Yukari may well be parents before they're wed."

Yukari flushed bright red.

-o- The End -o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh, I forgot! I was going to mention something about the next story in this series. There will be kind of a sequel to this story, but it's mainly for the two people who asked "why can't Dilandau be in this story". I have come up with a story that is a follow on to Dragon's Future, called **Dilandau's Revenge**. It will feature Dilandau, Allen Schezar and several characters from Dragon's Future, mainly Yukari's two younger brothers, Vulcan and Amano. So, keep an eye out for that; I'll try not to make you wait too long, but I'm trying to cut back to writing just two stories at a time.


End file.
